Life isn't always simple
by Candyhoe
Summary: Abel comes home after a being in jail for a year. He finds he's uncertain of himself now he's out and is attracted to his little brothers ex, Beth. Can he handle life on the outside and a blossoming forbidden romance?And can she deal with her secret past?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm trying to make this fit with the story but some characters might be made younger so they can fit into the story. Not sure yet. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review**

* * *

**Chapter One: Abel**

Abel sat at the diner counter staring off to space. At twenty-five he was the spitting image of his dad when he was his age. He had shoulder length sandy blond hair, grey hooded eyes and a cheeky smile that won many woman's hearts. "Hey Jailbird" he spun around to see a beautiful waitress smiling at him. She stood before him in an unflattering baby blue Delta's waitress uniform, despite this Abel could tell she had an amazing body. She had long tanned legs, deep brown Bambi like eyes, naturally pouty full lips, a cascade of raven black curls, a dazzling smile and concealed in the blue dress womanly curves. He looked at her for a minute trying to figure out who she was, she looked vaguely familiar. It was only when he spotted the small scar on the side of her right hand that he realized who she was. "Beth? Wow you've grown up" He jumped up and hugged her.

"Tends to happen after two years" she laughed as they separated. She had changed a lot from being the awkward gangly teen his brother dated.

"It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"About that. I haven't seen you since Tommy's 18th"

"Shit. How you doing?"

"Good. New place, new job" she said gesturing to her uniform. "How about you? How's it feel to be out?"

"Bit surreal"

"I bet. Heard they had their usual welcome home celebration at the club"

"Yeah everyone was there. You should have dropped by"

"Yeah, I don't really hang around with that crowd anymore"

"I heard about you and Tommy breaking up, but I didn't know you stopped hanging out with the girls"

"Oh so you heard the abridged version"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Tommy broke up because he was sleeping with Jessie"

"Shit, I'm sorry" Abel said awkwardly. Jessie had been Beth's best friend since middle school. Abel had always thought she was a snake in the grass.

"Don't be, now I know who my friends are" she said distantly "Anyway you didn't come here to hear my sob story. What can I get ya?"

"Uh just a coffee please"

"Coming up" she went to the pie rack and cut a huge slice of chocolate pie before returning to Abel with the coffee pot in hand. She poured the coffee into the waiting cup and slid the pie in front of him. "And freshly made chocolate pie, on the house"

"Thanks"

"Welcome home" she smiled sweetly and went to a booth that contained a regular customer. Abel couldn't help checking her out as she walked away.

* * *

"How was the pie?" Beth asked as she took the empty plate from in front of him.

"Well it ain't no prison food"

"Oh well thanks I'll be sure to put that on the box 'Better then prison food' my sales will sky rocket"

"You made it?" he said disbelievingly.

"Yes I did feel free to compliment it non-stop now, you know before I spit in your coffee" Abel chuckled lightly.

"Nah it was good"

"I was looking for great, but whatever"

"I meant great"

"That's what I thought. Now you guna tell me why you don't want to go home?"

"Who says I don't want to go home?"

"Abel you've been sitting here for over two hours with a slice of pie and an untouched cup of coffee in front of you. And I'm guessing your not here for the atmosphere" she looked around at the dead diner, that only had two other customers.

"Its nothing"

"Ok. But if suddenly it becomes something…"

"Thanks"

"Do you want a fresh cup of coffee to not drink?"

"Sure" she poured him another cup and then smiled up at Glenda the older woman who was starting her shift.

"Well that's my shift over. I'll see you round"

"See ya" Abel watched as she disappeared into the locker room.

* * *

"Hey honey were you been all day?" Tara asked slightly worried as he let himself into the Teller house.

"Around" He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer out.

"Your dad says you weren't at the club when he woke up this morning"

"Yeah I just went for a walk. Ended up at Deltas"

"For the whole day?"

"Pretty much. Saw Beth there" he said taking a swig of beer.

"How is she?" Tara said sympathetically. She hated how her son had treated her.

"Good. She told me Tommy cheated on her"

"She still upset about it?"

"No, she seems to be handling it well. But I ain't. What was he thinking?"

"You know your brother. He does himself no favors"

"So are him an Jessie a thing now?"

"No he's screwing everything with a pussy, as much as she hates it"

"I thought him and Beth were solid"

"You and me both. That Jessie's a devious bitch"

"Always has been" He shrugged.

"What are you doing tonight? I was thinking we could have a family night in"

""I was actually going to Caracara. They're having a blow out for the new film or something"

"Another night out?"

"Yeah 'another night out' I've had a year of nights locked up mum"

"I know. I just thought we could spend some time together as a family"

"Look why don't we have a sit down meal tomorrow night. Yeah? Just you me, dad and Tommy"

"That'd be nice. Sunday roast"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Beth

Beth let herself into her small two bedroom house she shared with her closest friend. "Hiya how was work?" Rebecca called from the bathroom.

"The usual" She said as she slung her bag to the floor and collapsed on the couch "My feet are killing me"

"You've got it easy love. You have no idea what kills me after a day at work"

"And I really don't want to thanks" Rebecca worked at Caracara in front of the cameras.

"I did see Abel today" she said as slipped her shoes off and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ok that is so not 'the usual'" she popped her bleached blond head around the door frame. "How was he?"

"Ok I guess" she said nonchalantly.

"Ok? the guy was in jail for a year"

"What do you want me to say that he's grown an extra head?"

"Has he?" Her big blue eyes widened.

"No, he's as hot as ever" she smiled. Every girl in Charming had a crush on Abel at some point.

"Think he'd be interested in a sexy seductress?" she said preening.

"Funnily enough he never mentioned it"

"A girl can dream" she sighed as her head disappeared back into the bathroom. "Your mum called by the way"

"Great. What did she want?"

"Please, like she'd say anything to the porn star. When I picked it up the other end was silent"

"You sure it wasn't one of your admirers?"

"Nope I could hear the teeth grinding over the phone"

"Screw it I'm not calling back if she doesn't leave a message"

"That's not very nice"

"Yeah well being nice never got me no where"

"Hey it got you a friend like me" Beth let out a laugh.

"Who would think my best, most loyal friend would be a porn star?"

"You forgot beautiful. And f.y.i I never thought I'd be best friends with a goody goody church freak"

"A. going to church every now and then don't make me a church freak. B. I am not goody goody did you not see the stripper boots I bought last week"

"That's my influence on you and it remains to be seen weather you'll wear them or not. I give you three hours before you call your mum"

"I give myself one" Rebecca appeared in doorway. Beth could smell the hairspray from where she sat. She walked into the room and set the shaving mirror down before opening her huge make up bag.

"You staying in tonight?" She asked as she plastered her face with foundation.

"Yeah, no place to go"

"What about coming to Caracara with me?"

"And have Jessie sneer at me from across the room and watch Tommy through himself at women. No thanks"

"You know what we could do?"

"What?"

"Get you all dressed up and show Tommy what he's missing"

"No thanks. I'm not up for feeling the odd one out tonight"

"Fine. But don't sit in alone. It's so desperate"

"Way to make a girl feel special"

"Sorry. Hey why don't you invite Dylan around?"

"I think he's working"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask"

"True. God how sad am I, I only have two friends"

"And both of them are gay" Rebecca laughed.

"Are you not bi if you would go with Abel?" Beth pondered.

"No just means he's an exception. Well I let you know if he's **still** the exception after his little jail stint"

"Right I'm calling mum"

"Not even an hour"

"Don't judge me" She reached over and grabbed the cordless off the table.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Beth dialed the number and prayed no one would pick up. Her hopes were dashed after three rings.

"Hello Golding residence, Jackie speaking"

"Hi mum"

"Oh Beth I wasn't expecting a call"

"Sorry I thought you called the apartment earlier on" Rebecca looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"I did dear. It was nothing important just seeing how you were doing"

"I'm doing good thanks mum"

"You know it isn't to late for you to come home"

"Mum I'm happy here"

"How could you be with that…that"

"You mean my friend"

"A woman like that isn't capable of friendship. Just come home, we've forgiven you for Tommy"

"Mum there was nothing to forgive. I dated a guy you didn't like so you kicked me out"

"And now we want you back. You were always too good for him, we just wanted you to do better"

"What happens if I start to date someone else you don't like?"

"We were thinking there's a nice man in your fathers office, now he's a couple years older but he's very respectable"

"Not interested mum"

"You don't help yourself Bethany"

"I'm fine as I am"

"I wasn't complete before I met your father"

"Says more about you then me mum"

"At least come to church tomorrow. Ask for gods guidance"

"Fine"

"Do you want us to pick you up?"

"No I'll meet you there"

"Ok I love you honey"

"Love you too mum" She hung up and sighed heavily.

"What did she say?"

"The usual. Come home, Rebecca's unclean, come to Sunday mass. Heres a new one though she's trying to set me up with someone dad works with"

"It might not be such a bad idea. You haven't dated anyone since Tommy"

"I dated that guy with that thing, and you know that one with the piercing, And anyway I am not dating someone from the firm they all smell like a hospital"

"Two dates isn't dating. And how do they end up smelling like hospital?"

"God knows"

"Well if you don't start banging someone soon I'm gunna have to take you to my special shop that makes all the adult girls and boys happy"

"You know what I might just take you up on the offer" she sighed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Abel

"Hey brother" Chibs beckoned "This is Angel she's one of the new girls" Angel was a petite blond with oversized silicon breasts.

"Hi Abel" she giggled.

"Well hey darling" he grinned at her and could almost see her pants drop.

"Alright son. This is Delia" Jax appeared to his right with a tall brunette who looked stricter then the blond. The two girls assessed each other, shrugged and rapped one arm around the other.

"Two beautiful ladies. My lucky day"

"Good luck Boy-o" Chibs chuckled as him and Jax disappeared into the crowd of bikers and porn stars.

After ten minutes of boring conversation with the blond and being scowled at by Delia, Angel took his hand and lead him into the small office.

* * *

Abel emerged from the office with a huge grin on his face. He was met by a smiling Rebecca, who handed him a can of beer.

"Beth weren't lying about you. Your definitely the exception" she slurred scanning him up and down.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It is for you" she let out a low whistle.

"I don't think we've met. Able"

"Actually we have but I was 100 pound heavier. Rebecca"

"So how do you know Beth?"

"We live together. Beauty and the porn star" she cackled.

"Oh right. She here tonight?" he said looking around.

"And be around your dickhead brother, I don't think so. You know he broke her heart, I mean ripped it out and stomped all over it. You should have seen her, she was a wreck. Tell me why do guys do it?"

"Some guys"

"All guys. You've seen her she's bloody gorgeous... Ain't she?" Abel took a drink of beer.

"Yeah she is" He said remembering how beautiful she looked in the diner.

"I tell you something if she was bating for our team I'd jump her bones, in a second. But your brother, your bloody brother" She pointed over at Jessie who was in the corner talking to a prospect. "and that ungrateful little tramp ruined her" she shouted. Jessie pushed her drink at the prospect and stormed over.

"What did you call me?" she screamed as she shoved Rebecca.

"An ungrateful bitch. You know no one liked you right? everyone thought you were a two faced little whore. But Beth stood by you and defended you and you fucked her over"

"Me a whore. I'm not the one who spreads her legs for a living" Jessie hissed.

"No you just do it to hurt people and fuck up their lives, just like you've fucked up yours"

"You know what fuck you bitch, you don't know anything"

"I know you screwed over the one friend you EVER had because your messed up in the head and need to fuck other girls men" Abel tried to pull Rebecca away as she started pointing in Jessie's face. He spotted Tommy in the corner watching the altercation from a distance.

"If he was really her man he wouldn't have needed to come to me and get away from that cold frigid bitch" Jessie screeched. Rebecca's hand shot up and slapped her around the face. "You fucking bitch" Jessie lunged for Rebecca. Before Abel knew it he was dragging Jessie off of Rebecca. When she scrambled to her feet Chibs and Bobby held her back as she tried to go for Jessie.

"Right. That's it one of you needs to go now" Jax boomed. Everyone went quite and all eyes went to Jessie. Defiantly she stuck her chin out.

"I ain't going no where"

"Jesus, look what you did to her face" called Mel as she fought her way to the front of the crowd. "How the fuck am I meant to put her on camera looking like this?" she said as she inspected the scratches down Rebecca's face.

"An improvement if you ask me" Jessie hissed.

"Bitch" screamed Rebecca as she lunged to get her again. Bobby and Chibs remained in front of her holding her back.

"No one asked you" Abel said "You can't leave shit alone can you Jessie"

"She started it" Jessie screeched.

"We all know that was you and my dumb ass brother. Just go home. No one wants you here"

"What the fuck do you know? You've been locked up for a year, like the stupid prick you are"

"That's it. Get out" Tommy suddenly appeared beside Abel. Tommy looked more like his mum then Jax. He had cropped dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He did however have the Teller nose and had the same build and height as Abe, despite being five years younger.

"Tommy I"

"I said get out. Abel's right no one wants you here" Her jaw tightened and she huffed before turning on her heel and storming out the warehouse.

"Fuck you all" she shouted as she flung the door open and left.

"Good fucking riddance" Rebecca spat. Bobby and Chibs released her and she stumbled a bit. Everyone else seemed to go back to their interrupted conversations.

"I think someone needs to take her home too" Jax said wisely.

"I'm fine" she said tottering in her heels

"I'd take her but.." Tommy said nicely.

"But he's avoiding my housemate who he fucked over" Rebecca finished for him.

"Enough" Abel said sternly "I'll take her. I've only had one bottle"

"Do you know where she lives?" Tommy asked looking slightly embarrassed.

"I can show him. I'm not that drunk" Rebecca slurred.

"You want someone to come with you?" Jax asked.

"Nah I should be alright. Can someone call Beth and let her know we're on our way"

"Sure. Here's the keys to the truck" Bobby threw him the keys to the Teller-Morrow tow truck.

"Come on boozy, lets get you home" he put one arm around her waist and supported her as they made there way outside.

* * *

Seconds after pulling up outside Rebecca's house Beth appeared in the doorway. Abel had to force himself to keep his mind on the task at hand when he saw her. He looked up at her with the light on behind her, the wind whipping her hair. She had a tight pair of jeans on and a tank top which showed every curve she had, Abel could feel stirring in his pants. He felt strangely disappointed when he saw a guy appear at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Beth

"Who was that?" Dylan asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Bobby Munson" Beth put the phone back on the table.

"Booty call?" he giggled. Spraying popcorn everywhere.

"Becks got pissed and assaulted Jessie"

"Brilliant" Dylan exclaimed happily clapping his hands.

"No, not brilliant. Apparently Jessie got a shot in and scratched her face up. As well as Becks making a complete ass of herself"

"So do we need to go pick her up?"

"No she's getting dropped off, she should be here soon"

"So DVD nights over?"

"Fraid so. It looks like you'll have to go out and actually have a good time"

"Aw babe I always have a good time with you, just a better one when I'm draped over a hot muscled sexy man" he said with conviction.

"I've got to admit Will Farrell doesn't really compete in that respect. Collin Farrell maybe"

"Yes please. Yum yum" Beth grabbed a handful of popcorn and hauled herself up. She started to clean up as she popped the popcorn in her mouth.

"Well far be it from me to stop you finding the man of your dreams"

"I can stay and help with Rebecca if you want?"

"Nah, I'll probably just put her to bed. Don't need two for that"

"Just make sure she don't take advantage of ya" he got up from where he was lying on the floor and hugged her from behind.

"I'll try beat her back" Beth laughed. She had just put the dishes in the sink when she saw the tow-truck pull up outside. "That's her" She watched as Abel jumped out and tried to coax Rebecca out. Beth felt the cold air whip around her as she opened the door. Dylan appeared beside her.

"Who needs Collin Farrell when you got him. No wonder you didn't want me to stay" He whispered as he watched Abel. "I'll leave you three to it" he kissed her on the cheek waved at Abel and Rebecca as he headed to his car.

"Beth" Rebecca shouted when Abel finally got her out the truck. She stumbled up the patio steps and threw her arms round Beth. "I gave that bitch what for" she breathed. Beth flinched from the smell of Rebecca's breath.

"So I heard. Hey Abel"

"Hey" Beth backed up into the house. Rebecca still hanging onto her. Abel followed her in.

"Nice place"

"Thanks, Rebecca's mum rents it to us" Beth sat Rebecca down at the dining table and went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. When she came back in Rebecca was leaning against Abel.

"Right lets have a look at you" she lifted Rebecca's face up to the light. "How bad was it?" she asked Abel.

"Not too bad. Rebecca got the worst of it. It was mostly verbal"

"I told her what she did to you" Rebecca whispered almost falling asleep.

"Great. Made me sound like a right saddo didn't she?" she looked up at Abel.

"No made Jessie look like a bitch and Tommy look like an idiot" Beth grabbed some cotton out and swabbed around the cuts.

"Good news their not that deep I think the layers of makeup protected you. Bad news your gunna have a throbbing head tomorrow"

"Mmmmm" Rebecca mumbled as she dribbled slightly, her eyes were tightly closed.

"Do you mind helping me take her to bed?"

"Sure. Come on" He scooped her up in his arms and waited for Beth to lead him to her room. Beth went to Rebecca's bed and pulled back the covers, ready for Abel to put her down. After Beth had slipped off her shoes she and Abel left her to sleep soundly.

"Want some tea or coffee?" Beth asked once she shut the door.

"Tea would be good"

"Can I ask you a question?" Abel asked as Beth switched on the kettle and he sat down.

"Sure"

"What happened with you and Tommy? I mean I know he cheated but why? I thought you guys were going good" Beth bit her lip and sat down across from Abel at the dining table.

"About a week before you got sent away I had a pregnancy scare"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I didn't tell him until… well you were away. I didn't think he needed more stress"

"What happened?"

"He threw me a couple hundred dollars to get an abortion"

"Is that what you wanted?"

"I might not be outside the clinic with a placard but I couldn't"

"So you wanted to keep it?"

"Yeah. Tommy got a bit freaked out at the thought. It turns out I wasn't… just late. But we never really came back from that. I mean don't get me wrong I wasn't hoping for a kid at nineteen but I didn't see it being too bad. I was working, had a place to live, had Tommy, who I'd known for all my life and dated for three years by then. Better then plenty of other girls. After that I felt Tommy pulling away"

"How'd you find out about him and Jessie?"

"She came in one day crying her eyes out saying she thought she might be pregnant and that the guy wants her to get rid of it. Then she 'accidentally' let it slip that it was Tommy's"

"Let me guess the baby never appeared"

"Nope, just a way to let me find out about the two of them and play little miss innocent"

"I knew she was two faced but to do that" Abel said shaking his head.

"I don't know why she did it, I wish I did. I wish I knew if it was anything I had done"

"A girl like that doesn't need a reason" The kettle clicked off and Beth got up to make the tea.

"Maybe. Milk and sugar?" she said as she poured the hot water.

"Just milk please. It's good to see you've moved on though"

"Hmmm?" she looked at him.

"That guy tonight"

"Oh Dylan god no. I keep forgetting you haven't been around. Dylan works at Floyds. Gay as the day is long. One of my best friends too"

"He didn't look it"

"They don't all walk around wearing pink spandex and full makeup" Beth laughed as she handed him his tea.

"I've missed so much since I've been inside"

"I'm not trying to be funny Abel but not really. Before you went in you wouldn't have been interested in knowing why me and Tommy broke up. I hate to say it but you were all about the club and getting laid. You've learned more since you've been out then you would have if you had never gone down"

"I wasn't that bad"

"You didn't see your brothers girlfriend in a year despite the fact we were inseparable... in Charming"

"Ok, so maybe I was a little rapped up in woman and the club. So miss smarty pants, if you know so much about me, did I enjoy family time before I went down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mum keeps trying to push me into spending quality time with her, and I'm dreading it"

"Oh yeah that hasn't changed"

"Really?" He said smiling

"Really. Don't get me wrong you love her but playing monopoly with the family was never really your thing" she said knowingly. "You prefer a night out with the boys…or girls"

"Its scary you know me better then I know myself"

"It's a gift" she joked haughtily "Do you want to know what I think?" she said more seriously.

"Why stop now?"

"I think you know yourself fine, but your second guessing everything you think and do because your wondering how much jail has changed you" she said seriously.

"How'd you get so smart?" he joked, while feeling a little more at ease now someone had told him he wasn't going crazy.

"Watch a lot of Oprah" she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Abel**

"Hey what happened to you last night?" Tommy asked when he bumped into Abel coming out his room.

"Just got talking to Beth. By time I left I thought I might as well come back here" They walked out to the garage together.

"She iight?" He sounded just like Jax.

"Yeah fine. She was telling me about her cake making empire and Rebecca"

"Yeah she's done well for herself"

"She told me about the false alarm too. What happened man?"

"I don't know brother. When she said she was ready to settle down and have a kid with me it was too much. I was nineteen. It was just too intense"

"So you shacked up with Jessie?" Tommy shrugged and a guilty look descended onto his face.

"She said all the right things, made me think Beth was trying to trap me. I was an idiot for listening to her"

"Your telling me. But why didn't you just finish with her if you thought that?"

"Coz I still loved her man. I didn't want to fuck up what we had by screwing it up and finishing with her"

"So you slept with her best friend?"

"I thought Jessie was a safe bet. She loved Beth like a sister, she'd would never hurt her. I never imagined she'd say anything. All I wanted was a quick fling to make sure Beth was the one for me"

"Yeah well you thought wrong. Only out for herself"

"I know that now. One relationship to late"

"So you don't think you and Beth can fix things?"

"You should have seen her face when she confronted me man. I really hurt her, I don't think there's anyway back from that"

"You want there to be?"

"Man look at us getting all mushy" Tommy laughed. "You ready for dinner tonight?"

"As much as I can be."

"I think Gemma's coming too"

"Real family dinner huh?"

"I know it's not your thing but mums really looking forward to it"

"Your right it isn't my thing" Abel said remembering what Beth had said "But families going to be from now on"

* * *

Abel was out working on a car in the garage when he spotted Jessie sauntering up the to the club. Apparently Tommy had spotted her too. He made a bee line for her, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. Abel couldn't hear their hushed conversation but he read the body signs pretty well. Tommy was pissed she was there and Jessie was trying to win him over. There was something about it that didn't quite sit right with Abel. A couple minutes later Jessie strutted off and Tommy came back to the garage.

"What was that about?" Abel asked wiping his oily hands on an old cloth.

"Nothing just wanted to apologize for last night"

"Shouldn't that apology be to Rebecca or better yet Beth?"

"Should be but that wont happen"

"Don't go there man"

"Go where?" Tommy asked guiltily.

"Sleeping with Jessie is a bad idea. That girl is no good, she'll take you down with her"

"Nothings happening" Abel didn't believe him but knew if Tommy didn't want to admit something he didn't want to, a Teller trait.

"Keep it that way"

"Your starting to sound like Gemma"

"Well maybe you should listen, we both know what we're talking about. Now come on help me fix this old banger"

"That's what she said" Tommy laughed.

* * *

They had just finished fixing the car when Juice appeared at the door. "We're at the table" Juice shouted into the garage.

"Coming" Both boys wiped there hands off and continued into the club. The walked into the small meeting room that contained the large carved table after placing their phones in the small wooden box to be left outside. Tommy and Abel took the seats either side of Jax.

"First things first" Jax started once everyone was seated and quite "I want to welcome home our VP and my son Abel" The room erupted in cheers and the men started banging the table. Abel smiled and nodded his head a little while Jax patted him on the back. "Now to business, the Irish" Jax continued once the noise died down. "They have a surplus of guns and want us to shift em"

"We ain't done that for years Jackie-boy" Chibs said over the hushed room.

"I know and under normal circumstances it wouldn't be an issue. But we owe them a favor" he looked at Abel "I said I'd bring it to a vote"

"Whose to say once we start up again they won't push us to sell more?" Abel asked.

"Nothing" Opie said from the bottom of the table.

"Would it be so bad if we did?" Juice asked "It was a good earner"

"But we got Caracara, that's providing more then enough _legal_ income" Abel stated.

"It's not just about the money though" Everyone looked at Bobby, the oldest at the table "We got the Mayans and the One-niners putting pressure on our brother clubs. We've lost influence in that world. The fact is we aren't feared anymore, which isn't just bad for the club but bad for Charming"

"Not to mention The Russian mafia have put their prices up again, meaning the one-niners are more pissed we ain't supplying them no more" Tig added.

"We stopped supplying them years ago Tig. They've been pissed since" Happy stated.

"With the war between them and the Mayans escalating they need guns more then ever. Gun violence is going up and they're shouting for suppliers" Tig continued.

"We got enemies on both sides of the trench, it might be worth it trying to make friends. I know the Cacuzza crime family would be willing to come back to us if we started supplying again" Bobby said sedately.

"Maybe they're right dad" Tommy looked at Jax "We got Mayans setting up camp on our doorstep. How long before they're knocking on our door coz they don't think we're a threat?"

"Abel?" Jax asked.

"I just don't like the idea of it. It took years to get out of supplying last time and once we start we're opening the floodgates for Hale, ATF and any one else you wants to have a pop at us. Do we really want to bring that down on us?"

"Our main priority is Charming, and keeping it safe. We're struggling to keep the drugs out as it is. If anyone decides to come in…" Chibs added.

"Then we'll deal with it" Jax said firmly.

"Easier to deal with when we got some allies" Tommy said "We owe the Irish a favor and if we don't repay now, who knows what they'll ask later on down the road"

"Iight lets call a vote. Fore helping the Irish?" They went round the table and one by one everyone but Abel and Jax put their hand up and said 'aye'. "Against?" Abel and Jax raised their hands "I guess we're going with the Irish. Chibs call the one-niners organize a sit down. Juice set up a dummy corp. I'll tell the Irish we're on" Jax bashed the gavel against the table and everyone started to leave. Jax and Abel stayed where they were. "This don't feel good dad"

"I know but the club voted"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Beth**

Beth stood outside the church in the humid heat. Her white cotton dress flapped in what little breeze there was. "You were late" Jackie sighed as she came to stand by her daughter.

"I wasn't late, the pastor started early"

"When you have to sneak in and sit at the back your late" Bruce, Beth's dad, stated.

"God waits for no man" Jackie said wisely.

"Pastor Henry isn't god mum"

"No just a man" Beth turned around to see Pastor Henry. She blushed and looked at the ground. He was in his late sixties with salt and pepper hair, he had known Beth since she was a child.

"Pastor the service was inspiring" Jackie fawned.

"Well thank you Jackie. I'm glad you could make it Beth, we haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah sorry about that"

"Don't be. It's good to see a young woman your age coming at all. I only wish I hadn't started early so you could have been present for the whole service"

"Don't be silly pastor, Beth was just running late" Jackie said apologetically.

"She would have seen the whole thing if she had come fifteen minutes early like we always do. Come early or don't come at all, that's my motto" Bruce said staring at Beth. She felt like a scolded child.

"Well I for one am happy you decided to come"

"Thanks Pastor"

"Can I have a word with you for a minute…alone?" He asked Beth.

"Of course. Come on Bruce, I need to talk to Dorothy anyway" Jackie took Bruce's arm and trotted off not before shooting a 'you better behave' look at Beth. The pastor watched them and made sure they were out of hearing distance before he turned to Beth.

"How are you doing?"

"Good… real good"

"Have the panic attacks stopped?"

"Yeah, I took your advice, started baking. It's really therapeutic"

"I know I'm enjoying your carrot cake every Tuesday" He smiled.

"Thanks"

"How about the nightmares?" he said returning to his concerned face.

"All gone" she lied as she thought _I'm totally going to hell_.

"That's good. I'm glad but you know you don't need to be crisis to come see me"

"I know"

"Good, my doors are always open" he patted her on the shoulder before adding quickly "from nine to five on weekdays"

"Got it" she laughed.

"Everything alright?" Jackie called as she came back over minus Bruce. "I left Bruce with Dorothy just in case it was a sensitive issue"

"Everything's fine. I was just encouraging her to come more often" he said pleasantly.

"I'm always telling her too. Aren't I Bethany?"

"It's true she is"

"Glad to here it. If you'll excuse me" He said as he spotted another congregation member he wanted to talk to.

"Of course" Jackie nodded. He was only a couple steps away when she turned to Beth "So what did he say?"

"Nothing much"

"So he didn't have a talk with you about your unsuitable…" she swallowed "housemate?"

"No, he didn't. Why would he?"

"It's not a god fearing thing to do Bethany"

"What not cast the first stone and judge someone?"

"Bethany a woman in that line of work asks to be judged"

"No she doesn't and she doesn't ask to be made to feel a lesser person because of her job either. She's lovely mum and you would know that if you got your nose out of the air long enough"

"Bethany Anne Golding. Do not speak to your mother like that" Bruce said in a hushed tone as he walked up to the pair.

"This is their influence" Jackie said to Bruce "Making her talk to us like this, you see why she needs to come home now?"

"Your mothers right Bethany, you never would have taken that tone before that boy. Maybe you should think about coming home"

"I've told you, both of you I'm happy as I am"

"Your changing into a different person, and its not a person we like" Bruce said forcefully.

"You don't have to like it you just have to accept it dad" She took a deep breath and left them standing together in front of the church with shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

Beth walked into the house and spotted Rebecca sitting at the table. She was dressed in her pink bathrobe and was cradling her head in her hands.

"Hey how you feeling?" Beth said softly.

"My head is banging, the room is spinning, I feel sick and vodka is seeping out of my pores"

"You want me to cook you something? Make you a coffee?"

"Just coffee please. How was church?"

"Churchy, I got there late so I incurred the wrath of mum"

"I'm not surprised"

"What that mum was angry? Or I was late?"

"That you were weren't on time after your late night"

"What are you talking about?" Beth asked as she poured the coffee and avoided eye contact.

"Don't play dumb. I heard you and Abel last night or should I say this morning. What was it like four when he left?"

"We were just talking"

"I know" she said suggestively.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Beth and Abel sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"He's Tommy's brother"

"So? you don't owe Tommy shit."

"No but Abel does. Nothings going to happen"

"But you want it to?"

"He's a fantasy for you and your gay. I didn't stand a chance" she sighed as she handed Rebecca a coffee


	7. Chapter 7

Jk9oChapter Seven: Abel

"Hey ma" Abel said before kissing his mum on the cheek.

"Hey darling. Where's Tommy?"

"He wont be long had do go see a man about a dog"

"Club business?"

"Personal" He said producing a cake box. "Dessert"

"What is it?" she said suspiciously as she remembered the tricks he used to play on her when he was a child.

"Apple crumble courtesy of Beth" He smiled handing it too her.

"You sure I'm not going to serve this up and find out that the delicious chocolate pie you promised me is made of mud?" she took it gingerly "or that its going to explode when I put it down?"

"Considering its apple crumble made by someone else… yes"

"I find out your lying"

"I promise" he laughed crossing his heart.

"Alright, Gemma's out back with your dad. Take this out will ya" She handed him a plate of steaks.

"What happened to the Sunday roast?"

"I thought you'd like a barbeque more"

"Thanks ma" he said sweetly.

"For what?"

"Putting up with me"

"Your welcome. Now go" She smiled. Abel took the plate and walked through the sliding glass doors. Gemma was sitting in a lawn chair while Jax was setting up the barbeque.

"Hey grandma"

"Hey baby" she looked up at him and handed him a beer from the case beside her.

"How you doing?" Abel had noticed that Gemma had lost a lot of weight since Clay's funeral six months earlier.

"You know me, hanging in there. How about you? enjoying freedom?"

"Gotta say freedom ain't too bad"

"Nailing a lot of pussy?" Abel couldn't help but laugh.

"Enough"

"Good but remember I'm not interested in seeing my great grandbabies just yet"

"Trust me you ain't got nufin to worry about"

"Where's your brother?" she asked looking behind him.

"He'll be here soon"

"iight grills on. Where's the meat?" Jax called over his shoulder. Abel walked over and handed him the plate.

"How's she doing?" Abel whispered.

"She's outlived two husbands and one son, she ain't doing too bad considering. I was thinking about buying the place across the street and moving her in"

"How does she feel about that?"

"Haven't told her yet"

"You know Gemma she ain't gunna do nufin if she don't want to"

"Yeah well that's why we got to convince her she wants to"

* * *

They were about to have dessert when Tommy appeared.

"Finally where have you been?" Tara asked.

"Met up with some old friends. Sorry I'm late" he kissed Gemma on the head and then took the seat next to her. "Hey grandma"

"Hey darlin"

"Your just in time for dessert" Abel said eyeing up the hickey on his neck. "Beth's apple crumble" he watched as Tommy stiffened.

"I'll tell you something for nothing Tommy you really fucked up that one"

"Ma" Jax said across the table.

"Don't ma me. He shit in his own back yard and wonders why it stinks"

"I don't wonder grandma, I know I fucked up"

"Royally. That girl was the best thing that happened to you and you fucked it up for some little tart"

"iight grandma. He knows he was stupid" Abel said as he took a slice of crumble off Tara.

"Stupid don't begin to cover it. She was old lady material…Still is" she said meaningfully.

"She wants nothing more to do with me, she don't care no more"

"Really is that why she comes by every Friday with a Chocolate pie before work?"

"She comes to see you?" Tara said shocked.

"Yeah, takes me up to see Clay now and again too" she turned to Tommy "So don't give me that shit that she don't care. Now wheres my slice of pie?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Just want to say thanks to Twotoe for your review I didn't even think about the references. In my defense I don't think Oprah will ever disappear off our screens. And China2009 I updated today just for you, coz you asked so nicely lol. Thanks for the reviews guys.  
**

** Chapter Eight: Beth & Abel**

"Hey stranger long time no see" Beth turned around to see Sonny the sleaze peering down her top.

"Hey Sonny, how's it going?"

"Baby how many I times I got to tell you, life is always good with Son"

"So you say"

"How about you let me buy you these drinks?"

"No thanks"

"Aww come on what's your problem?"

Abel spotted her from across the bar when they first walked in. It was hard not to notice her. She had been sitting with Dylan, who was now shamelessly flirting with a guy at the next table. Abel had just finished talking to the Irish in the back room. Him, Tommy, Chibs and Jax were heading out of the bar when he saw her looking uncomfortable as a guy ran his hand up her bare arm.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys" he said to Chibs when everyone else was outside.

"Sure thing Boy-o. Just try and make it back for tomorrow mornings meeting" he laughed when he saw the back of the girl Abel was staring at.

"Look Sonny I'm not interested ok"

"Come on baby we all know you haven't been getting any. Maybe its time we changed that huh?" his hand landed on her ass. He was shocked when a hand encircled his wrist and yanked his hand off her. Both Beth and him looked up to see Abel.

"Mind getting your hands off her"

"What's it got to do with you?" Sonny said through narrowed eyes.

"This is my boyfriend. Abel Teller" Beth lied.

"Shit man I'm sorry I didn't realize" Sonny said taking in his cut. "Sorry" he said to Beth and quickly retreated.

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Sorry. Sonny's a sleaze but a chicken. Only way to get him off my back is to make up a boyfriend who could kick his ass"

"In that case glad to oblige. I haven't seen you in a while" Beth had been avoiding him since the night of the Caracara party.

"Yeah I know"

"We going to talk about what happened?"

"It was nothing"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I mean it was just a kiss right" Beth flashed back to that night. She had walked him to the door when he turned around suddenly. Beth hadn't stopped in time and had walked into him when she looked up there eyes locked and before she knew it his lips were on hers. Her hands tangled in his long hair while his arms rapped around her waist pulling her closer. She felt as if they were melting together as he slid his tongue in her mouth. She snapped back to reality. "Sorry what?"

"I asked if you told anyone?"

"Uh no. As much as I love Becks and Dylan they can't keep a secret to save their lives"

"So it's a secret?"

"Well I mean yeah. I just assumed with Tommy and all"

"No yeah. Its best. I was gunna say maybe keep it quite"

"What can I get you?" the bar tender asked from behind Beth.

"An apple martini, a beer and…?" she looked up at Abel.

"Another beer"

"So two beers and an apple martini" the bar tender confirmed.

"Yep" she said as she leant against the bar. Abel noticed the bar tender looking down her top his jaw tightened.

"Coming up" he smiled.

"Apple martini huh?"

"Don't look at me I'm a beer girl. The apple martini is for Dylan"

"Good to know" They stood in silence looking at each other until the bar tender interrupted and delivered the drinks.

"Want to come sit with us?" she suddenly feeling shy.

"I'm not going to be a third wheel am I"

"The way Dylan's flirting with the guy at the next table it might just be you and me"

"In that case sure" He followed her over to their table where Dylan was leaning over the back of his chair still talking to the guy from the other table.

"See" she whispered as she put down the apple martini in front of Dylan.

"Thanks" he said barely looking up.

"Your welcome" She was surprised when Abel pulled the seat out for her, a smiled spread across her face. "Thank you" Abel just gave a crooked smile and took the seat across from her.

"So what's new?" he asked casually.

"Not much just been working. Saw Gemma yesterday"

"Yeah she mentioned you go see her"

"It's surprisingly hard to break up with Gemma" Beth laughed "She's helped me through a lot" she said more seriously.

"How do you think she's doing?"

"She's sad but strong. It's only been six months since Clay and she don't really have much motivation to deal with it. I mean when John died she had to be strong for Jax and the club but now…"

"Dad wants to buy her a place on our street"

"Bad idea. Very very very bad idea"

"I'm sensing you think it isn't such a great idea"

"Since Clays passed she's starting to feel old and shuttling her closer to yours is only going to make her feel worse"

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Honestly I think you should give her her job back at the garage"

"But she didn't want to work there no more"

"Wrong. She wanted to be with Clay while he was sick. Look she's sitting at home with nothing to do. She's lost her place at the club because your mums taking over as queen bee, she has no one to look after, which lets face it is what her life revolves around. She just needs something to push her and get her out. In my humble opinion"

"Maybe I can talk to dad about it. God knows Matt ain't exactly a wiz at the accounts"

"Wiz?" Beth laughed.

"What?"

"You sounded like my dad" she giggled.

"Well I am five years older then you"

"Oh please that's nothing" she said taking a drink.

"Speaking of five years. I thought you were only twenty"

"I am"

"So how come you can buy the drinks?"

"Wear a top low cut enough and it slips their minds to check id"

"I'm shocked" he said jokingly.

"Girls got to do what a girls got to do" she took a swig of beer. "So how did the family dinner go?"

"Really good. You know I'm starting to think the family thing ain't so bad"

"Well well it looks like you have changed inside"

"In more ways then one" he said looking down at his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Abel you can talk to me you know that right. Anything you say goes no further" she put her hand on top of his.

"It's club stuff"

"Ok"

"You really want to hear this?"

"I really want to know what's bothering you"

"The clubs voted to do something that I don't think is a good idea. It's not exactly legit"

"And you don't want to do it?"

"No. The thing is I don't know if I would have thought the same way before I went to jail"

"And…?"

"And I don't know if the decisions I make are because they are what I really think or because I've just gotten out"

"So before you went away you would have had no problem doing this thing?"

"I don't know"

"What if it is because you just got out?"

"God you don't half sound like a therapist" he laughed.

"Don't deflect" she said mock sternly.

"Fine."

"No ones born knowing right from wrong Abel. What makes us us, what we think, our moral code is how we're brought up and the experiences we have in life"

"So you think even if its changed how I think it's a good thing?"

"Maybe not good, but not bad. I mean if it isn't legit is it so weird that you don't want possible trouble? Maybe the way you think has changed but it could be a permanant thing and, well maybe what you think now just makes up a grown it helps I like you more now" she hadn't realized but her hand had tightened around his and he was squeezing it back.

"Hey Beth me and Rick are…" Dylan stopped mid sentence. "Oh. Abel right? I didn't see you there"

"Bit preoccupied" he said knowingly.

"Yeah, you could say that" he looked at Beth and opened his eyes wide. "Me and Rick are out of here. You need a ride home?"

"I'll take you. If you want" Abel offered.

"Sure"

"Right, see you two later" he kissed Beth on the cheek and gave her a wink before walking off.

"Have fun" she called over her shoulder.

"I always do"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I'm in the middle of moving house and am finding it hard to find time to write rest assured I do intend to finish this you like the chapter. Please review. Thanks.  
**

**Chapter Nine: Abel**

Abel woke up with a start. For a second he didn't know where he was or who the squirming figure under his arm was. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw Beth curled up under his arm twitching.

"No" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Beth" Abel gently shook her shoulder.

"NO" she screamed before waking abruptly and hitting Abel in the face. She pushed herself away from him.

"Jesus Beth its me"

"Abel?" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah" She felt around and hit the lamp switch. Light spread throughout the room revealing Abel looking at her with a worried expression.

"Oh god I'm so sorry are you ok?" They where in the living room on the coach, the thin blue blanket that had been placed on top of them had dropped to the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine. What was that about?"

"Your not fine, your bleeding" Abel's hand went to his head and felt a slight pain when he pressed above his right eye. "I must have scratched you" she jumped up and turned to get a plaster. Abel's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey no, your gunna tell me what that was about"

"Nothing it was just a nightmare" she shrugged.

"About?"

"Nothing, the usual stuff"

"I don't know many twenty year olds who have nightmares about the 'usual stuff'"

"Don't push me about this Abel"

"So its ok for me to tell you everything about my life but you don't have to tell me anything" Beth opened her mouth to say something then stopped. "Beth"

"I don't know what to tell you ok. I have these nightmares sometimes"

"About what?" She looked away. He stood up, took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face to him. "You can talk to me"

"I know"

"Then talk" She took a deep breath.

"They started after I found about Tommy and Jessie. I don't really know what its about"

"What happens?" instinctively he pulled her closer so she was resting against his chest.

"I think its something that happened to me when I was a kid"

"Your parents are in it?"

"No but it feels like an old memory and I feel like I know where I am." Abel stepped back and looked down at her as her voice became strained. "Someone grabs me, a man I think and… throws me against a wall. When I try to get away" she couldn't go on.

"You think this really happened to you?"

"I don't know how to explain it but it feels so real… I don't know how I could imagine it. The fear"

"Come on" he grabbed her hand and started towards the door.

"Wait where are we going?" she asked following him.

"To your parents" She stopped abruptly, Abel jerked to a stop.

"What? No"

"Beth, they're your parents if you were hurt they'll know about it"

"Abel I can't"

"Why not?"

"For one thing it's the middle of the night. For another… I don't even know if it happened"

"You said it yourself you think it was something that happened to you as a kid"

"I know. But its nothing to do with them, I know that much"

"They might not have hurt you but they might know who did"

"I don't care who did. I just… please Abel don't say anything"

"How can you ask me that? You wake up and your scared out of your mind. How am I meant to do nothing knowing you're having these nightmares?"

"Please Abel. I don't want them knowing"

"Why?"

"Because they might tell me something I don't want to I hear" she shouted, her eyes started to fill with tears and she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"Whatever they say can't be worse then waking up scared out of your mind"

"But what if it is" tears slid down her face.

"Come here" he rapped his arms around her again and held her while she cried.

* * *

When Rebecca walked into the front room Beth and Abel where back on the couch. She was fast asleep in his arms while he stared off into space.

"Morning" she whispered. Abel's head snapped up.

"Hey" He gently slid out from underneath Beth and followed Rebecca into the kitchen.

"So you two huh?"

"Nah its not like that"

"Really because when I walked in on you two last night it looked like something. You guys were so cute all cuddled up on the sofa fast asleep. Its just a shame the clothes were on" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Rebecca"

"Don't worry I wont say anything" she said noticing the concerned look on his face.

"It's not that. Do you know about the nightmares Beth's having?"

"Your kidding me right. Its hard not to when she's screaming the house down. At least the panic attacks have stopped. She really used to freak me out with them"

"She used to have panic attacks?"

"Yeah, that's why she started baking. To try and de-stress"

"Shit. Has she talked to anyone about it?"

"Just the priest at her parents church. Honestly if I hadn't heard her screams for help I don't think she would have told me. I think there's something she don't want to remember"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Look when she wakes up can you tell her I had to go and I'll give her a call later"

"Where you going?"

"If she ain't gunna do something about it I am"

"Abel I don't think she'd like that"

"I don't care what she likes. I'm not gunna watch her suffer"

* * *

Tara walked in after a night shift at the hospital to find Abel waiting for her.

"Hey honey. What are you doing here at this time?"

"I need your help mum. Its about a friend"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Beth**

"Hey sleepy head" Rebecca gently shook Beth.

"Mmmm"

"Babe you gotta get up your mums on the phone. I think it might have something to do with Abel" Beth snapped to her senses and sat bolt upright.

"Shit" she grabbed the phone from Rebecca's hand. "Hello?"

"Bethany its your mother"

"Hi mum" she said nervously. Rebecca sat perched on the edge of the coffee table watching.

"I was wondering if you could come to lunch with me this afternoon"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're my daughter Bethany and I haven't seen you since that awful scene at the church" Beth let out a silent sigh of relief and slumped back into the coach.

"Sure mum what time?"

"What no excuses or sarcastic comment"

"No" she said running her hand through her hair.

"Right. Well I'll come pick you up at 12.30 if that's agreeable?"

"Fine. See you then" she ended the call and threw the phone down.

"Not about Abel?"

"I don't think so. At least it didn't sound it. I'm having lunch with her"

"I'd say good but lunch with your mother is anything but"

"Why'd you think it was about Abel?" Beth asked suspiciously.

"He um… well he kinda said something this morning before he left"

"Oh god what?"

"That if you weren't gunna get help he was"

"What?"

"Then he hot footed it out of here"

"What time was that?"

"About seven I think. He said he'd give you a call" Beth looked at the clock on the side, 8.30 flashed up. She grabbed the phone again and dialed, it went straight to his answering machine. She hung up and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Who could he have a chance to tell since seven?"

"Beth… would it be such a bad thing if he did tell someone?"

"Yes it would. I'm dealing with it"

"Its been a year Babe and your still waking up screaming. If your parents knew maybe they could help"

"They wouldn't help. They'd think I was crazy and insist I move back home"

"They do anyway"

"I just can't Becks" she said starting to get worked up.

"Ok ok, don't freak out. I'm sure he hasn't told no one"

"God I hope so"

* * *

It was an hour later when her mobile phone started to buzz. She dove across the bed to grab it. She had just gotten out the shower and was still rapped in a big fluffy towel. "Hello?" She breathed praying it was Abel.

"Hey Beth, its Tara"

"Oh hey"

"Is it ok if I come over for a chat?" Beth was hit with the fear that she knew something about her and Abel. Not that anything had really happened apart from the kiss.

"Um sure" she felt her chest tighten.

"Ok I won't be long I'm just down the road"

"Ok see you soon" She hung up and ran out to the living room. "Taras coming over" she said to the confused looking Rebecca.

"Oh. Do you think Abel talked to her?" she asked as she put down the magazine she was reading and sat forward.

"I didn't even think of that. shit shit shit"

"Ok don't freak out, do not freak out. It might be nothing, you guys are close"

"I haven't really spoken to her since me and Tommy broke up. Oh god"

"Look, go get dressed and calm the fuck down ok" Rebecca said soothingly.

"Right" She spun around and headed back to her room. She hurriedly got dressed, at one point she put her head through the arm hole of her t-shirt. When she reappeared she looked disheveled and scared. Her hair still dripping wet clung to the side of her face.

"You calmed down?" Rebecca asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope"

"Ok you know what, why don't you bake?"

"Now?"

"Sure it calms you down. And I'm kinda hungry"

"Ok, sure, baking, right"

* * *

She had just finished mixing ingredients for carrot cake when the doorbell went.

"I'll get it" Rebecca offered. She opened the door and asked Tara to come inside. "I'll leave you two to it" she said before grabbing the magazine she had been reading and heading to her room.

"Hey Tara"

"Hey darling" They hugged awkwardly and took seats at either end of the dining table.

"So…" Beth said uncomfortably.

"Heres the thing Abel came to see me this morning about a 'friend'" Beth thought her heart had stopped " and about the trouble she was having sleeping"

"Ok"

"I suggested that she go to the psychiatrist at St. Thomas"

"I'm not crazy" Beth blurted immediately regretting it.

"I thought it was you. Beth why didn't you come to me?" Beth just shrugged "Just because you and Tommy are over doesn't mean I don't care about you. You know that right?" She shrugged again. "Look I've booked you an appointment at one with the psychiatrist at St. Thomas. No preconceptions, just go in and talk to her about anything you want"

"I don't need a shrink"

"Look just go and talk to her, that's all I'm asking. Put mine and Abel's mind at rest" Tara said pleadingly. Beth had been a part of Tara's life since she was a child at school with Tommy, it broke her heart to think Beth was hurting.

"Ok"

"Okay?"

"Yeah I'll go" Beth loved her mum but had to admit she had always felt more of an acceptance from Tara. When she thought she was in trouble Tara was the person she wanted to go to. For Tara to ask her to do something was a big deal and Beth felt like she had no choice.

"You promise me?"

"Yeah I promise"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Abel**

Abel sat at the large carved table with the rest of the club. "It's all go with the Irish. The dummy corps been set up, thanks to juice and we got the one niners and the Cacuzza family on side." Jax summarized.

"Point of no return" Abel mumbled.

"Deals done" Jax continued "The guns will be here by Friday, Saturday we deliver to the one niners, next Thursday we make the drop to the Cacuzza family. Any questions?" Everyone shook there head. "Good. Meeting adjourned" he said banging the gavel. As he was heading out Jax grabbed Abel's arm. "I know you don't agree with this. Neither do I but it's the clubs decision and we _both_ gotta support it" he started once everyone else had left the room "This is a democracy and the boys seeing you fight the decisions they made ain't gunna do no one no good. Got it?"

"Got it" Abel said staring at his feet.

"Iight. Now where were you last night?" Jax asked with a cheeky smile. "Chibs said you hooked up with some girl. And by the looks of it she was a feisty one" he pointed to the scratch above Abel's eye which was deeper then Abel had first thought.

"Nah it was nothing like that"

"Really then how come you weren't interested in any of the girls who've been throwing themselves at you the last couple weeks. Hey I get it son I'm the same with your mum"

"Its really not like that, she's off limits"

"Its not a dude is it?"

"No" Abel laughed "Just not mine to take"

"Son no ones yours to take until you take em. Oh shit" He said looking out the window into the bar "Looks like your mum is pissed" Abel looked around and saw his mums disapproving face as she walked towards the meeting room. They walked out to the bar to meet her.

"I need to talk to Abel" she said sternly.

"Sorry son" Jax said before abandoning him.

"Thanks for the support dad" Abel called to Jax's retreating figure. "What's up ma?" he said sheepishly.

"Beth is what's up. Sit" she commanded. Abel sat down at the small table against the wall. "You gunna tell me what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing"

"You two slept together?"

"No, ma nothings happened"

"What are you doing Abel? You know Tommy still loves her"

"Fuck Tommy. He's the one that screwed her up" He said in a hissed.

"Abel, Beth is a good girl she doesn't need to be the toy you and Tommy are fighting over"

"It isn't like that"

"Oh please Abel you didn't look at her twice before…before you…" she couldn't finish.

"Exactly. This is nothing to do with Tommy. If this was some fucked up sibling rivalry thing, I'm pretty sure it would have happened before they broke up"

"I'm serious Abel don't go any further with this if its nothing. You could lose Tommy for this and the respect of the club"

"What's the big deal if I do? If Tommy's stupid enough to throw a good thing away and shack up with Jessie why should I stay on the sidelines?"

"Because its not that simple Abel and you know that. Look I could never stop you doing something when you put your mind to it but she's going through something, you said it yourself and so are you. You gotta think hard Abel. Are you sure your not just interested in her because she's safe. You've known her for years after getting out it isn't surprising your looking for something normal to cling on to" Abel said nothing as what his mum said sunk in. It was true that he had only started having feelings for Beth since he got out and that she seemed to be the only thing in Charming that hadn't changed, even his parents seemed different. But surely he wasn't just looking for normality. "I'm not saying you don't care about her. You wouldn't have come to me if you didn't but maybe its not in the way you think" They sat for a minute before Abel asked.

"How'd you know it was Beth I didn't tell you her name?"

"There aren't many 20 year olds you know who split with their boyfriend a year ago and have religious parents. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I went to talk to her this morning she's going to the psychiatrist this afternoon"

"Good" Tara's hand reached out to grab his.

"You've always had a big heart Abel, it's one of your best assets but it's got you into trouble before. Make sure it doesn't lose you your brother" she gave his hand a squeeze then got up. "I love you" she said before walking away.

Abel took a deep breath then headed to the bar. "Your phone" Juice said handing him the small wood box. "Thanks man" he grabbed his phone and turned it on. Two missed calls popped up and one voicemail. He dialed the number and listened to Beth's message.

"Hey Abel it's Beth. I just thought I'd call and say thanks for not going to my parents. Tara came round, she's uh…well I'm seeing a shrink at 12. I'm not really sure if it'll help but… well anyway uh thanks I guess. It'd be good to see you after. But only if you want" she added quickly "Ok right well bye…It's Beth by the way"

"What's with the goofy grin?" Juice asked over the bar. Abel hadn't noticed but his face had stretched out into a smile while he was listening to the message and strangely he had been holding his breath.

"Nah nothing. Just some good news" Abel said forgetting instantly what Tara had said not five minutes ago.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beth & Abel**

Abel leant against his bike watching the hospital doors. He had gone into the hospital and saw the back of Beth entering the shrinks office at 12. It had been almost an hour now. He had just finishing his second cigarette when a puffy eyed Beth appeared. Hey threw it to the floor and stepped forward. She smiled meekly when she saw him.

"Hey, I didn't think" the words came out raspy and chocked.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm" her eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Hey" he stepped towards her and hugged her gently. Her tears soaked his cut, when she had finally finished he pushed her away gently and looked down at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled wiping the wet patch on his cut.

"Hey don't worry about. The closest thing its seen to a wash in a while" he smiled as she wiped the tears away from her cheek.

"Gross" she smiled. Starting to feel better.

"So the shrink was a dud huh?" she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No actually. I think it helped in a strange, make me cry kind of way"

"So you find out what's behind the nightmares?" she shook her head.

"No but she says we can talk about it next session… if I want"

"So your gunna go back?"

"I was thinking about it"

"You should Beth"

"Funny I thought all you biker boys would think psychiatry was bull"

"It's not my thing but whatever helps" he shrugged.

"Prefer to sulk, I know"

"Hey I don't sulk" he said defensively.

"Sorry, brood… sullenly"

"That's better" he laughed. "You feel like grabbing lunch?"

"Shit" her eyes opened wide.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I was meant to be having lunch with my mum. Oh god" she looked down at her watch.

"You need a ride"

"Pulling up on the back of your bike really wouldn't help the situation"

"Right"

"I don't even know where we're meant to be having lunch" she searched in her bag for her phone. She flicked it open and turned it on. There were no missed calls. She dialed her parents home phone. It rang with no reply.

"No answer?"

"No, and they refuse to buy mobiles"

"Think she's at your place"

"Doubtful. even if she was willing toi wait half an hour, she can't stand Rebecca. Thinks she's the spawn of Satan" she dialed Rebecca's mobile. She picked up after three rings.

"Hey, how'd it go? Still need me to pick you up"

"It went fine. But I forgot about lunch with mum. She been round"

"Uh I think I heard a car honk about half an hour ago. Didn't go out and check though"

"Shit"

"If you want I can go check but I doubt she would have waited this long"

"No don't worry about it she's long gone"

"So is that a yes for the ride?" Beth looked up at Abel.

"Nah I'm gunna grab lunch" Abel smiled.

* * *

They went to the small Ice cream parlor on main street.

"You know when you said lunch I didn't think you meant ice cream"

"It's an ice cream for lunch kind of day"

"Who am I to argue?" he smiled. He placed his hand on the base of her back as they stood in line. It felt so natural that Beth only realized it was there when he took it away to order.

She collected a vanilla cone and took a seat at the back. Abel joined her a couple minutes later with a banana split.

"Banana split, interesting"

"A hell of a lot more interesting then vanilla" he laughed.

"It's funny I used to do this when I was a kid and I always got vanilla. Memory lane I guess"

"Your parents gave you ice cream for lunch?" he asked disbelievingly through a mouth full of whipped cream.

"Yeah" she said instantly then looked up at him as if remembering something. "No actually. I don't know why I thought they did they were always 'sit down for a proper meal' types"

"Maybe it was just something you wished they did"

"Yeah maybe" her brow furrowed in confusion "Must be it" she whispered.

"So when's your next appointment?"

"Why you gunna stalk me?"

"I don't need to stalk you. Your they one calling me" She smiled and looked away.

"One call"

"A calls a call. But hey you don't want me round"

"I didn't say that" she said quickly, a little too quickly. Abel couldn't help but smile.

"Glad to hear it" he said before taking another bite of his banana split. She couldn't help but smile when he managed to get chocolate sauce on his cheek. "What?" he said his mouth still full.

"Nothing"


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning there's a lot of swearing in this chapter. Please Review  
**

**Abel**

Abel looked around when the club door slammed open. Tommy stood before him looking pissed as hell. "Hey brother. What's up with you?"

"Fucker" Tommy hissed through clenched teeth. He closed his fist, drew his arm back and hit Abel square in the jaw. Abel fell back onto the floor and Tommy jumped on him. Jax and Opie wrestled to get Tommy off him.

"What the fucks going on Tommy?" Jax exploded once they hauled Tommy off.

"He's fucking Beth, that's what's going on" Tommy spat. Everyone looked at Abel.

"Is this true?" Jax looked down at his son, who was wiping the blood away from his bust lip.

"No"

"You're a fucking liar" he lunged for Abel again. Opie and Jax held him back.

"Hey calm the fuck down" Jax said sternly. Tommy stopped struggling.

"Someone saw you Abel. At the hospital then at the ice cream parlor. Your… your hands all over her" Abel pushed himself up off the floor.

"She's been having a hard time. I've been helping her out"

"Have you slept with her?" Jax asked looking from Tommy to Abel.

"No" Jax looked at Tommy.

"You gunna calm down now?"

"Yeah" he said his jaw still clenched.

"Meeting room now" Abel and Tommy followed Jax into the meeting room. They took their usual seat opposite each other.

"Explain" Jax said to Abel once they were sitting down.

"Beth's been dealing with some stuff since the break up. I'm not saying what because it's her business. I've just been talking to her about it"

"Jessie said she saw you two" Tommy started angrily.

"Jessie" Abel interrupted "Are you for real? This is Jessie the girl who broke you two up in the first place"

"Don't try and make this about me"

"You know what Tommy? This is about you. I like Beth I mean really like her but I would never go there because of you. No matter how much I want to because your my brother. But honestly I have no fucking clue why. You fucked her over and are still doing it by screwing that little slut. You don't deserve Beth"

"You know nothing about it Abel. You get out and think you know more then anyone else even the club" Tommy shouted.

"I know you don't care about her enough to stop seeing Jessie"

"Why am I listening to this? Beth's off limits"

"Says who?" Abel hit back.

"Says me" Jax said sternly "Leave us alone for a minute Tommy" Tommy got up, the chair clattering to the floor. Jax watched Tommy storm out the room then turned to Abel.

"So it's Beth?" Abel just nodded "That's what your mum was so pissed about?"

"Yeah"

"Shit" Jax sat down at the head of the table. "But nothings happened?"

"I already said we ain't slept together"

"Doesn't mean nothings happened" Abel took a deep breath.

"I keep thinking about her dad. I mean constantly. When I'm with her I…I never want to leave. When I'm not all I want to do is find her" he sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

"Shit"

"But I would never do anything with her. Tommy's my brother" he said down to the table.

"I ain't worried about Tommy. I'm worried about you. I was given a choice once, between your ma and the club"

"And you choose the club" he looked up.

"Yeah, I don't regret it coz I got an iight son out of it" said cheekily.

"Gee thanks" Abel smiled.

"But no matter what happened, or who I was with your mom was always in the back of my head. I don't want you to have to make that choice. So cut the ties now before its to late"

"Ma says its just some fucked up symptom of getting out of prison"

"Your mother knows a lot of things but she knows shit all about being sent down"

"So you don't reckon?"

"Prison does change you. Sometimes… It makes you put things in perspective"

"So you think I just want an old lady?"

"Could be. Look I'm not even gunna pretend I know what's going in that head of yours" he patted him on the shoulder and made his way out the meeting room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Again more swearing. Its the show down between Beth and Tommy. If you don;t like the language skip to the last part. PLEASE review. Thanks**

** Beth**

"Mum I'm really sorry something came up and well, I kind of spaced and forgot. I'm really sorry. Please call me back" she hung up and sighed heavily. She had been trying desperately to get hold of her parents for the past hour, since Abel had dropped her off. She had finally resorted to leaving a message on the answering machine, which she had no doubt her parents would delete before listening to.

When the phone rang again she jumped at the sudden sound filling the room. She scrambled to get it despite it being next to her and fumbled with the buttons. "Hello, hello" she said finally getting it to her ear.

"Hey Beth its me" Rebecca's voice came from the ear piece.

"Oh"

"Still no word from your mum huh?"

"No I can't believe I was so stupid"

"You weren't stupid, having lunch with your mother pales in comparison to getting help"

"God you make me sound like an addict or something"

"I didn't mean it like that, although you are a little overly fond of peppermint sticks"

"Hey they are delicious and morish" she said defensively.

"Alright little miss defensive"

"Aren't you meant to be working?" Beth said noticing the time.

"Yeah, I'm just on a break"

"And were hankering for a little chit chat?"

"Not so much. I was filming a scene when-"

"Please no details" Beth interrupted.

"Will you listen to me?... You know what Charmings like, word travels fast"

"Do people know about me and the shrink?" The truth was at that moment Beth didn't care. So she went to a shrink, not the worst thing in the world. She had been thinking about it since she got out and already she had cleared a lot of stuff up for Beth. Not the whole nightmare deal, but enough to make Beth feel a little lighter.

"No. But they know about you and Abel"

"What about me and Abel?" She wasn't sure there was anything to know.

"That you two are… friendly. Word on the grapevine is that Tommy decked him. Said you and he were… you know"

"Bastard, fucking bastard" Beth screamed down the phone.

"Wow"

"What?" she said angrily as she started to pace the room.

"You weren't this angry when he cheated on you" Rebecca stated, not an accusation but a fact.

"Because it was a betrayal. Because he made me think I wasn't good enough. I was angry at myself. Now the…the fucking bastard" she screeched. "I gotta go"

"Beth wait don't do-" Beth hung up.

* * *

Logically she knew it was a bad idea to drive in her condition but logic went out the window when she was this pissed off. Beth stormed into the club, everything around her a blur all she could see was Tommy. Standing there with a beer in his hand, like nothing was wrong. He looked at her, the surprise evident on his face.

"Beth wha-" Beth's fist curled up and she caught him under the chin. He went flying and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"You fucker" the boys moved forward to stop her but Tommy held his hand up for them to stop.

"Abel?" he asked wincing in pain as he spoke.

"Yes fucking Abel"

"Beth" she looked up to see Abel. His eyes worried.

"Fuck off Abel" she brought her heavy handbag down on top of Tommy. He flinched as it struck his arm. "You fucking bastard, you have some fucking cheek you know that. Some real fucking cheek. Thinking" she hit him with her bag again "That you can dictate who I can and can't fucking see"

"He's my brother" Tommy said covering his face as her bag careened towards him again.

"Oh, so its fine for you to fuck someone I think of a sister while we're TOGETHER but I can't do shit all with Abel. You hypocritical piece of shit. YOU fucked us up Tommy not me, or my parents or Abel or anyone else, YOU. I blamed myself when you cheated, I actually thought I wasn't good enough for you but you know what your just a fucked up little child who throws his fucking dummy out the pram anytime something doesn't go his way. ARRRRGHH" she kicked his foot.

"Abel-" Tommy started.

"Oh my god your not even getting this. It isn't about Abel. It shouldn't matter who I'm falling for. It's nothing to do with you. You relinquished any right to have any say in my life" she screeched "you… you have no right Tommy" she said calming down, her face showing the pain of everything. "I loved you with everything I had. You didn't just leave me Tommy, you took my best friend… my sister with you" Tears started to run down her cheeks "I gave up my own parents for us, you took everything I had left because you couldn't keep it in your pants. Now you want to stop me moving on"

"Just with Abel" he said pathetically.

"Why Tommy? Because it's to weird to sit across the dinner table from an ex, deal with it. I have to every time you come into the diner with some new tart"

"Because I still love you" he exploded. Beth let out a slight laugh and shook her head.

"You don't love me Tommy. If you did you wouldn't still be fucking Jessie" Tommy shot a look at Abel. "Don't look at Abel. You think she doesn't rub my face in it, that she would let me think it was over and you were all miserable and brooding for me"

"She told you?"

"It's sad you don't know what a bitch she really is after everything she's done"

"It doesn't mean I don't love you" he struggled up off the floor.

"Yeah it does. Tommy, if you loved me you would have fought for me" the tears stopped coming and now she just felt sorry for him. She could see the truth, why couldn't he? " I walked out your door and you didn't follow, because you didn't want to"

"That's not true" she sighed heavily and shook her head again.

"Yes it is. I've known you practically my whole life Tommy. If you still loved me you would have fought. That's what made it hurt so much more. The fact I was ready to settle down with you and you didn't even love me"

"I…"

"Yeah" she wiped the tears from her cheek, gave a half-hearted smile then left.

* * *

Abel caught up to her as she was opening her car door.

"Hey" he called. She looked up and hesitated, looking from the car to Abel trying to decide what to do.

"Hey" she finally said choosing to talk to him.

"That was intense in there"

"Yeah I guess the shrink worked better then I thought"

"So you talked about him in there?"

"A little. It was more about me and him"

"Did you mean what you said? About falling for me?" Abel blurted.

"Yeah" an awkward silence hung in the air between them. "So uh… I guess I won't be seeing you around no more" she said looking down at her hand which was curled tightly around the top of the car door.

"I was hoping the opposite actually" Beth's eyes shot up to meet his, he was smiling.

"Bu-" she stopped her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I got everyone telling me what I should be thinking, why I'm so interested in you" her forehead wrinkled even more. He let out a little laugh and ran his thumb across it. As he did it her face relaxed. "When you said you were falling for me I knew they were all wrong. My stomach… it… it did this flippy thing, in a good way… I don't want you in the back of my head and want you front and center. I choose you"

"I have no idea what that means" she smiled.

"It means this" he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. There was no rushed eagerness like the last kiss. It was warm, inviting and most of all loving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please Review. Hope you like it thanks**

**

* * *

Beth**

Beth slowly opened the door and tiptoed out into the front room. She had been curled up by Abel's side when she woke up in desperate need to use the toilet."Hey love bird" Beth almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice in the darkness.

"Rebecca?" she called as she squinted into the kitchen.

"Who else?" Beth stared at where the voice had come from, her eyes adjusted and she saw Rebecca standing in front of the fridge munching on a sandwich.

"You almost gave me a heart attack"

"I'd apologize but apparently a midnight ambush is the only way I get to see you"

"I saw you yesterday"

"A 'hi' before you drag sexy Abel Teller off into your room doesn't count. You know all the girls at Caracara are spewing about you two. Apparently its true love"

"Right" Beth eyed the toilet. "Hold on" she dashed into the toilet.

"So?" Rebecca said appearing at the door.

"I hate when you watch me pee"

"Deal with it. So?"

"So what?"

"Is it true love? Apparently he serenaded you"

"He didn't serenade me"

"But its true love?" Beth shrugged as she grabbed some toilet paper. "Come on. You gotta give me something. I've been hearing all these things second hand for the last week when I should have been hearing it from you"

"Most of what's said is bullshit"

"Really coz the bruises Tommy's wearing says you beat the shit out of him"

"He always did bruise like a peach" Beth smiled. Both girls started to laugh.

"Come on I'll make you a tea and you can fill me in"

* * *

They both sat on the couch a thin blanket on top of them, both clutching a hot cup of tea each. "So the most important question is, is he as good in bed as I think he is?"

"I don't know" she took a swig of tea and traced the intricate pattern on the cup avoiding Rebecca's disbelieving stare.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been locked in your room with him the whole week" Beth shrugged. "You mean you two really haven't sealed the deal? Your not just being coy?"

"Nope"

"Why not? I mean I know your no slut but the sexual tension between the two of you is explosive"

"I don't know. He won't touch me"

"No making out, or feeling up either?"

"Nope"

"Jesus. Have you tried?"

"Course I have. I mean he said this thing about choosing me over the club and, god, when he kissed me I swear I thought I was gunna faint and then we got back here and nothing"

"Has he said anything?"

"Like what? 'hey I made a mistake and am too nice to say I because I know how desperate you are'"

"A. you are not desperate B. Abel's never pulled punches when he's told a girl to get lost C. The way he looks at you is definatly not pity"

"Beck's he's ostracized himself from his family and the club for me, someone he hasn't even gone on a date with"

"You think that's it"

"I don't know. Maybe the whole physiatrist thing has freaked him out, maybe he's worried if we go there there's no going back, or maybe that its too much too soon or that he's just gotten out of jail and has been dragged into a relationship"

"A lot of maybes"

"That's all I got coz he sure as hell ain't telling me nothing. He hasn't said more then three words to me" Rebecca reached over and patted Beth's hand. "I should have stayed away" she sighed.

"Oh come on. Give it a bit for the heat to die down and you two will be Charmings hottest couple. Your babies are gunna be so cute" she gushed.

"Gotta get laid first"

"So other then the no sex?"

"It's good. You know when I was with Tommy it was him, the club then me a distant third. I can't remember having a full conversation with him without the club coming up or something about a brother. But with Abel" she finished wistfully.

"Awww my little Beth's in love"

"All we need to do now is find you a lovely lady"

"I'm good. I enjoy being free single and you know, actually having sex"

"Bitch" Beth laughed "Last time I tell you anything"


	16. Chapter 16

**Please Review.**

**Abel**

Abel woke to hear banging on Beth's bedroom door. He rolled over and planted his feet on the floor. As he slid on his jeans he heard a pissed off sounding Rebecca "Abel Teller get your lazy ass out here now" He walked over the door and swung it open.

"Morning"

"Don't morning me. We need to talk"

"About?"

"Can you put a shirt on?" she waved her hand at him and looked away. Abel grabbed a shirt off the floor and slipped it on.

"Any coffee going?" he asked as he followed her to the kitchen.

"For you, no"

"Am I missing something?"

"Well I'm hoping your missing a penis, that'd be the only excuse"

"Wha-"

"You think its easy for Beth to put herself out there. Let me tell you its not. She came to me last night in tears… in tears" Rebecca said dramatically, she even banged her fist down on the counter.

"What? Why?" concern thick in his voice.

"Because you haven't shtupped her"

"What?"

"You heard. What's with you Teller?"

"She's been talking to you about our sex life"

"You can't call it a sex life with no sex"

"Jesus Christ" he grabbed his bike keys which were hanging on the back of the door.

"Where are you going? Don't you dare walk away from me"

"Fuck off" He threw the front door open and stormed out.

* * *

When he crashed through the diner door Beth spun around. He shot the patron who was ordering from her a stony glare and he slid out of his booth and left.

"Abe, whats wrong?"

"What have you been telling people?"

"What?"

"Jesus Beth I give up everything for you and you tattle tell on me to Rebecca"

"Oh of course. I knew this was gunna happen, the second I do something you don't like and you throw it in my face. Well you know what fuck you Abel" she struggled with her apron and when she couldn't get it off she settled for throwing her pad at him and stomped off.

"Don't walk away from me" Abel yelled as he followed her through the kitchen. She gave him the finger. The kitchen staff stepped forward to stop Abel following then realized who he was and backed off. When they got into the locker room he slammed the door shut behind him.

"I said fuck off" she shrieked.

"No I won't. Your talking shit about me"

"You know what yes I am. I dared talk to my closest friend about my problems"

"So I'm a problem?"

"Right now yes. You walk into WHERE I WORK and shout at me"

"You're the one shouting" he screamed.

"Course I'm shouting you're holding me at arms length"

"You think I don't want you" he stepped towards her, her breasts pushed against his chest. "You think when your lying next to me at night I don't think about you naked? you think I don't want to rip your towel off when you got out the shower? That I don't want you?"

"Then what's stopping you?" she let out a frustrated "god".

"Because you ain't ready. You got all this shit with your parents, the shrink and Tommy. You need to think about you not us"

"Abel Teller, you are such an idiot" she grabbed his face between her hands and brought his lips down to hers. His lips parted allowing her tongue to enter, he responded heatedly and shoved her back against the lockers. His lips trailed down his neck as she tried to undo his shirt buttons, a gasp escaping her lips. He looked up at her.

"You sure?"

"Shut up" she commanded. That was all it took. Abel grabbed the front of her uniform and ripped it open, buttons flew everywhere. She threw her arms around his neck and rapped her legs around his waist as he kissed the top of her breasts.

* * *

"Wow" Beth grabbed her uniform off the floor and wiggled into it.

"Not bad huh?" He came up behind her, rapped his arms round her waist.

"Not again" she sighed with a smile when he pulled her closer to him. "We've already done it twice and I'm meant to be working"

"Got a whole week to make up for"

"How about we make up for it after I've finished my shift?...Shit"

"What?" he mumbled as he kissed the back of her neck.

"You ripped most of my buttons off" she turned around in his arms to show him.

"You should definitely keep it. Its much more sexy"

"I hope old Mr. Varner thinks the same when I take him his soup"

"At least keep it so I can take it off tonight"

"Your insatiable" she smiled.

"Your not exactly a wilting flower" he murmured as he stroked her cheek.

"I gotta get back to work" she gave him a lingering kiss before popping her head out the door. "Lucy" she called to the other waitress. "You ain't got a spare uniform do you?"

"Yeah In my locker. Help yourself" she replied with a knowing smile. "If you want I can sew the buttons back on to yours" she was looking down at the mess Beth was wearing. She looked down at herself and clutched the fabric together before anyone else saw.

"Thanks"

"Just leave it in my locker. You can borrow mine till I'm done"

* * *

**Just to let you guys know I might not be able to update coz my comps gone all skiwiffy and not sure if it can be fixed. But I'll try my hardest to update as soon as possible.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Beth**

Beth felt Abel before she saw him. His strong arms rapped around her and pulled her close. "Well hello Mr. Teller" She turned her head to the side so she could see his face at the corner of her eye. He lent down and kissed the corner of her jaw, tingles spread through her body.

"Miss me?" He mumbled.

"You were gone for an hour" she laughed.

"I missed you" he said slightly sulkily.

"Oh hun, there's a well known fact about couples. There's always a needy one" she turned around in his arms so she was looking up at him "And I'm afraid that you've drawn the short straw"

"I'm not needy" he said indignantly.

"Hey think yourself lucky" she patted his chest "You went through dozens of girls without an ounce of feeling for any of them, above the belt anyway. Bound to happen sooner or later and at least I'm not one of the crab infested skanks you usually go for"

"There were hardly dozens"

"Kay, your forgetting I've known you since I was in Kindergarten"

"Right"

"I know all your dark little secrets Abel Teller"

"Really?"

"Mhhmmm"

"Prove it" he challenged.

"Okay, lets see when you were fifteen you thought you knocked up Clara Towbe. You scared Gemma's pet bird to death after jumping out from behind her coach"

"Hey it was like 90, hardly my fault"

"You stole Clays old bike to impress Rachel Grey, eww" her face turned to disgust "You had sex with my Bio teacher Mrs-"

"Okay, okay you win you know all my dirty little secrets. But It don't know any of yours" he kissed her lightly on the lips and immediately craved more.

"That's because I don't have any dirty little secrets"

"Well how about we change that" he stepped backwards pulling her with him and they collapsed on the sofa. She felt pressure on her abdomen as she lay onto of him.

"Please tell me your happy to see me" she laughed.

"Always" he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth while she fumbled with his belt.

"Whoa! ok if I wanted to see people have sex I would have stayed at home" Rebecca announced. She looked down at them.

"Sorry" Beth attempted to roll of Abel but he kept hold of her.

"Really? My own house, my own front room, my own sofa" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Sorry" Beth hit Abel in the chest and he released her.

"Well if this ain't happening I needa cold shower" He said as she rolled off him.

"This may surprise you but you can actually have sex in a bed" Rebecca collapsed in the arm chair.

"I can't I got a bun in the oven" both Rebecca's and Abel's eyes went wide. "Relax I mean an actual bun. I found a recipe in one of the magazines, gotta keep an eye on it"

"And suddenly I don't need a shower anymore" Abel sighed as he stretched out on the sofa.

* * *

Beth sat on the front porch clutching a cup of tea, with a blanket rapped around her. When she spotted her mums car appear at the end of the road she straightened up. As the car pulled into the driveway she spotted two figures sitting in the front. This was the usual occurrence when her parents wanted to see her. She had to sit outside in the cold because they refused to set foot in the house claming it was a 'house of sin'. She didn't get up as they walked up the porch stairs. She hadn't heard from them since she missed lunch with her mum. Then that afternoon they called her and demanded she meet them.

"Mum, Dad" each one bent down an kissed her on the cheek unfazed by her lack of enthusiasm.

"Darling" Jackie said coldly as she took a seat opposite her, Bruce chose to stand.

"So any reason you demanded this little family get together?"

"We heard that you and the Teller boy are back together" Bruce said gruffly.

"Actually I'm not"

"Oh thank the lord" Jackie gasped.

"I'm with Abel, his brother" she continued matter of factly.

"Oh my" Jackie looked up at her husband.

"I see your intent on shaming this family"

"No dad I'm intent on being happy"

"Happy with that womanizing philandering thug" He boomed.

"He isn't a thug"

"Is he why you stood me and Tom up?"

"Tom?"

"The young reputable man your mother and I thought would be a good suit for you"

"A date?" Beth said with disgust.

"More like a introduction, but you've missed your chance now you've decided to live in sin with that…that-"

"Okay you know what stop. You insult everyone who has ever stood by my side and I'm sick of it. You have no idea what Abel has given up for me. He cares about me"

"Until the next flussy comes along" Bruce exclaimed.

"No, he isn't like that anymore. You want to know why I didn't turn up to lunch, it was because I was in hospital seeing a shrink. A shrink Abel asked me to go to because he was worried about me"

"What? Why would you need to see a psychiatrist?"

"Because I've been having nightmares and panic attacks and pretty much breaking down. You would know this if you ever cared enough to put your own self righteous morals aside and concentrated on me for five seconds"

"How dare you" Jackie erupted leaping up from the chair. Beth was shocked, her mum had always been the calmer of the parents, she had seen her annoyed and peeved but never this angry. "You have no idea what we have done for you. The sacrifices we have made"

"Jackie" Bruce said in a forceful tone. Beth was speechless. "If you think we are such awful parents then perhaps it would be better if we stepped out of your life"

"Dad no"

"Bethany, I know sometimes we… influence you in how to act but it was never our intention to make you feel as if we do not care"

"I know you care. I shouldn't have said that. It's just sometimes I'm so scared to come talk to you because I know I'll get a sermon about god and how I'm not living my life as he would wish, that I'd see your disappointment when all I want is your support"

"We are always here Beth" he took her hand "And we both love you more then you will ever know"

"I know"

"It pains me to think you felt you couldn't come to us and you had to rely on someone else to help you" Beth looked over at her mom, her face had softened and Beth could see tears in her eyes.

"I just want what's best for you" she rasped "You're our only child, our baby no matter what anyone says or does. You will always be my baby"

"Jackie we should go"

"No wait I mean you came here for a reason. I'll make some tea"

"It's clear you don't need or want the advice we wanted to give you" Beth felt weird like she was saying goodbye to her parents for the last time.

"Perhaps we can have lunch tomorrow?" Jackie said getting up.

"I got another appointment at lunch but I can do dinner"

"Good its been a long time since you've been home"

"We'll see you tomorrow night" Bruce kissed on the cheek one last time and left her to watch them leave.


	18. Chapter 18

**Abel & Beth **

Abel had just drifted off to sleep when his cell started to ring. He chose to ignore it and cuddled closer to Beth, who had been fast asleep. She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow "Phone" she mumbled into the pillow.

"Leave it" he whispered. It rang off and after a few moments started to ring again. Beth sat bolt up right and looked down at Abel who was still ignoring it.

"Your gunna need to face the real world eventually"

"Yeah well not tonight" he reached up and pulled her back down.

"Well I can't ignore it" she reached over him and grabbed the cell off the bedside table. She held it in front of his face and when he didn't take she answered it herself "Hello?... Abel" she held the phone out to him again, a look of sheer panic on her face. When he took it she slipped out of bed and started to shove on some clothes.

"Yeah?"

"Abel, its your dad you need to get down to St. Thomas"

"What's wrong?"

"It's your brother, he's been shot" Abel froze and looked up at Beth who was pulling on a pair of jeans.

"We're on our way" he hung up and jumped out of bed. He had just slipped on his shirt when Beth held out his cut, he hadn't worn it since he had left the club with her. He took it and shrugged it on. As he put it on the panic he had felt for his brother lessened a bit, his cut, his club made him strong.

* * *

When they crashed through the hospital doors they spotted Gemma pacing at the end of the hall. "Finally. Come on" Beth and Abel followed her down the hall to where everyone was waiting. Abel went up to his mom and hugged her. "Mom"

"What are you doing here?" Tara spat when Abel released her and she spotted Beth.

"Tara" Jax stepped forward and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Your not wanted here" Tara continued, shrugging off Jax's hand.

"Maybe I should go" Beth suddenly felt as if everyone hated her.

"No. She's here because I want her here" he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. There was silence for a moment while everyone waited to see what Tara would say next. When it was clear she had no more to say Jax chose to speak.

"It was Jessie"

"As in his girlfriend Jessie?"

"As in his ex" Tara shot Beth an evil look. "After he found out about you two he broke up with her"

"She shot him?"

"No, she turned up at the meet with the Irish waving a gun around. They took it as a hostile action, started shooting" Tig offered.

"He went to grab her out the way and took a bullet" Jax finished.

"Should have let the bitch get shot" Abel said harshly his face full of anger.

"Abel" Beth looked at him with disapproving eyes and his face immediately softened. "Is he gunna be ok?" Beth croaked, tightening her grip on Abel's hand.

"Their working on him know" Gemma said.

* * *

Most of the club had left leaving Tara, Jax, Abel, Gemma and Beth in the waiting room. They sat in silence staring at the floor. Beth was almost scared to move, as if they would all turn their angry gaze on her, blame her if she did. When the aged doctor appeared all eyes went to him and Beth finally let out her breath. "How is he?" Tara asked as she exploded out of her seat.

"The surgery went well. It looks like he's gunna make it" there was a unified sigh of relief let out through the room. Tara and Jax hugged each other tight.

"Can we see him?" Abel asked.

"Sure, but he's still under the effects of anesthesia so don't expect much or be surprised if he seems a little groggy and doesn't make sense. Now I'm trusting your mom to make sure its only you five allowed in the room and that he doesn't get too worked up"

"Thank you Max" Tara shock his hand vigorously, he smiled and nodded his head as if it was nothing.

"I'll take you to his room" Everyone followed him down the hospital corridors. Beth stopped just outside his room. She peered in and saw him hocked up to all the machines and her heart froze. She watched through the door as his family surrounded his bed and spoke softly to him, her blood ran cold. She felt like she had been here before looking into a room where someone she loved lay, dying. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breath, she grabbed hold of the arm of the chair just outside the door to support herself. Tears started to spill from her eyes. When the doctor reappeared from the room he rushed to her side.

"Miss are you ok?" she nodded her head as she tried to compose herself. "I know it looks bad but he's on the road to recovery. I understand its hard to see someone you care about in that condition" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm…I'm fine. I just need some air" she croaked. She straightened herself up enough to walk out the hospital.

* * *

She stood just outside the hospital doors trying to suck the air in, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Beth?" Beth looked up to see her psychiatrist.

"Mrs. Browls"

"Emily please. If I'm going to be in your head we should at least be on first name bases" Bath smiled slightly. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me I just freaked out"

"Look I just came in to grab some notes but we could talk if you wanted"

"I don't know where to start"

"How about the beginning" she said kindly before ushering her back into the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you guys like please reveiw.**

**Chapter Nineteen:Beth & Abel**

"Hey I got some coffee" Gemma looked up to see Beth standing in front of her with four coffee's "And some bear claws" she held up a paper bag. Gemma gave a slight smile.

"Jax and Tara went to the club to go get some of his things. Abel's around somewhere"

"How's he doing?" she looked through the door to his room.

"Still a little groggy"

"What about you?" she put the food down on the table.

"Tired but grateful it wasn't worse"

"I'm sorry you gotta go through this. I can't even imagine what it's like"

"It's hard, but it's been hard for weeks. This family is all I have and no matter how much I try it seems to be falling down around me"

"Because of me" Beth whispered.

"In part"

"I never wanted this to happen Gemma, you gotta believe me" Beth said pleadingly.

"I do. You know when I talk about my family I don't just mean the boys" Gemma leaned forward and put her hand on Beth's cheek. "You're a part of this family. You know in my sweet and innocent days before I met John I was just like you"

"What, breaking up families?"

"No, led by my heart and less by my brain. I hate to say it but Tara was the same. It was all undying love and then the real world kicked it out of us."

"Is that what this is the world kicking it out of me? Because it feels like it"

"We'll get through this, Darling" she put her arm around Beth and hugged her.

"I just hate this. I hate that Tommy's in there and I can't do anything about it, I hate I've separated Abel from the club and you guys, that Tara hates me, that I hate myself"

"Tara doesn't hate you. You're like a daughter to her"

"I've torn her family a part, your family"

"She knows more than anyone what it's like to love someone you don't want to. She always thought she was better than the club"

"Out of everyone I thought you would be the one to hate me the most"

"Maybe its old age softened me up."

"Hey, what's going on? Is Tommy okay?"

"Yeah just talking to your old lady" Gemma smiled up at Abel.

"I bought some coffee and bear claws" Beth got up and hugged Abel tightly. "How you doing?"

"Okay. He's uh... been asking for you" He said releasing her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, he's still a bit out of it but he's asked a couple times"

"I guess I should go in" Beth took a deep breath and walked into the small hospital room Tommy groggily looked up at her. His hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Hey you" He mumbled.

"Hey" she said awkwardly.

"I knew you'd come"

"I always do" she laughed uncomfortbly.

"I'm not mad"

"Okay?"

"Abel's gunna be pissed though"

"Because?"

"Because your back with me"

"Uh"

"Joking" He let out a raspy laugh. "But I am gunna get you back"

"Tommy"

"Don't, don't say anything. We're meant to be together"

"I should go" she slipped her hand out from his grasp.

"Wait just stay with me for a minute"

* * *

Abel sat looking in through the thick window into Tommy's room.

"I'm gunna have to finish with her ain't I?"

"If you want to be a part of this family and the club" Gemma said coming up behind him.

"I love her"

"I know. But the club will never trust you if your still with her not to mention Tommy"

"He'll get over it"

"You know your brother he's like a dog with a bone"

"She would have made a good old lady"

"She would of made a great old lady. Look give it a couple months, once Tommy cools off and gets into someone elses pants maybe you two can get back together"

* * *

"Can we talk?" Abel asked once Beth left the room.

"Sure" she followed him into a small family room.

"Beth, I..." Abel lapsed into silence.

"I get it." Beth whispered "All good things must come to an end right?"

"I'm sorry" he stroked her cheek.

"Don't be. I love you Abel Teller" she looked up at him and traced his mouth with her finger before bringing her lips up to kiss him.

"I love you too" With this she turned on her heal and left Abel to watch her leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Beth & Abel**

**6 months later**

"Well hey you" Rebecca spun around to see Beth standing before her.

"Beth" she screamed before throwing her arms around her best friend "God, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too"

"You wouldn't know it considering I only got a messily 3 emails since you abandoned me" Rebecca pouted.

"Drama queen. Look at you" she studied her friend who seemed to be glowing "Nice spanx"

"Look at me? Look at you, I'm loving the new do" She ran her hand through Beth's knew sleek bob.

"I forgot you haven't seen it"

"I can't believe you chopped it all off. You look very sophisticated"

"Thanks" Beth laughed "When are you off work?"

"I should have been done an hour ago but this new director won't call a rap until little miss bimbo makes the right face"

"There's a right face?"

"Yeah it's like" Rebecca demonstrated the 'right face' and Beth erupted in laughter.

"See that's the face I mean why can't you do it? Just do it" The director screeched.

"Yikes" Beth whispered.

"Welcome to my world. You know what screw this. Janice I'm going home" she screamed at the director.

"You go home your fired."

"Then fire me you little prick"

"Got bigger balls then you darling" Rebecca gave her the finger then grabbed Beth's arm and yanked her out the studio.

"You gunna change?"

"I got some spare clothes in the boot. You'd be surprised how often I storm out of places half dressed."

"Pretty sure I wouldn't" Beth laughed.

"Wow"

"What?"

"I haven't heard you laugh this much since... well ever"

"What can I say things are looking up"

"New guy?" Rebecca gave a mischievous smile as they made their way to her car.

"No"

"Business?"

"Sort of"

"Well aren't you cryptic"

"Buy me a coffee and I'll spill my beans"

"If I'm paying I want all the gritty details"

"Nothing but"

"In that case I'll even buy you a muffin"

"You do spoil me"

"I know"

* * *

"Abel, dude wheres your head at?" Tommy asked over the car engine.

"Sorry" he handed over the spark plugs.

"You sticking around tonight? There should be plenty of sweet butts around"

"Nah, I think I'll head over to mums, keep her company."

"She's working tonight" Abel just shrugged. "Man you got to get your head in the game you've only got laid once in the past six months, since..."

"Since Beth"

"Yeah. Look I know better then anyone she was one in a million but you can't wallow. You made the right choice"

"I hope so" Abel mumbled under his breath. He hadn't been himself since that day in hospital, his head was always somewhere else, with someone else. He wasn't the same Abel and everyone knew it. He hadn't told anyone that that morning he had seen her, or someone who looked like her. It wasn't unusual for him to think he saw her. The back of any raven haired girl gave him hope she was back, but this time it was different he had seen her, he was sure he had.

* * *

"Oh my god. No one can say your life is boring. So that shrink uncovered it?"

"Sort of. I mean when Tommy was shot and I went all meltdowney, you know outside the hospital, we talked and I kinda had this flash back thing. Weird I know, I thought it only happened in movies"

"and thats when you saw them?"

"No, that's when I saw where I used to live when I was a kid. That's why I went to New York and after that things kinda spilled out. I was a wreck"

"I can only imagine. So their nice?"

"Yeah, well I mean, obviously he isn't but his family seem ok"

"So does this mean you'll be moving up their permanently?"

"Nah, getting to know them was good, but I realized they were strangers. My parents are my parents no matter how judgy they are"

"So your back for good?"

"Yep "

"Yay."

"Anyway enough about me. What about you? Whose this knew girlfriend?"

"Janice!" Rebecca beamed.

"As in director you just called a little prick"

"Yep, we like to keep things professional at work"

"Nothing more professional then insult hurling"

"I know, its still early but... I think I'm in love"

"Oh Becks that's great" Beth exclaimed.

"We're actually talking about coming out"

"People don't know she's?"  
"Oh yeah they know shes a lady loving lesbian. We're coming out as a couple"

"Oh my god, that's great, that's better then great. My insane commitment phobic Rebecca in a normal adult relationship" Beth said wistfully.

"Hey relationship yes, normal never"

"I'm so happy for you"

"I'm happy for me too. Speaking of skanky whores, guess whats happened to Jessie?"

"Go on tell me"

"Heroin addict"

"What? No way"

"Mhmm, after the whole Tommy shooting thing she got in with a bad crowd now she sells crack on the Charming boarders"

"Liar" Beth laughed, instantly knowing her friend was making it up.

"I know but wouldn't that be cool"

"No it wouldn't"

"Fine miss 'rise above it'. But she is living with Simon Brown. Who does sell crack. But as far as I know she's clean"

"That's something I suppose"

"Soooooooo?"

"Yeah?"

"You gunna see Abel?"

"Yeah I'm gunna give him a call after I've seen Dylan"

"Fun" she said doubtfully

"I'm hoping it goes better then last time"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Beth, Abel and a bit of Tommy and Rebecca**

Beth knocked lightly on the Tellers front door. Her stomach was in her throat and she had the urge to run away. When she heard the footsteps approach the door she took a deep breath. She had gone out on a couple of dates since she and Abel had broke up, but nothing had felt right and whenever she thought about the future she saw Abel.

"Hey" Abel said awkwardly after swinging the door open.

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry." He stepped to the side and let her pass. "So, you, ah, you want a coffee or something?"

"I'll have a beer if there's one going"

"Sure, take a seat" Beth took a seat on the edge of the couch while Abel got two beers. "So how was New York?"

"Good. I finally met him" Although she'd never tell Rebecca she had been in constant contact with Abel or his phone anyway. It was more a game of tag between their voicemails.

"In jail?" he handed her the beer and settled into the seat opposite her.

"No, he got out a couple months ago"

"What did he say?"

"The usual you'd expect from a guy who beat his wife to death. I didn't mean it, I was drinking back then, I loved her, I've found god. He wants to stay in contact"

"And you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, my only memories of him are, well, his fist heading towards my face. And he killed my mum, well at least the woman who gave birth to me"

"But?"

"No buts that's all I got. And all this stuff about god"

"Bullshit?"

"Complete"

"What about you know, Jackie and Bruce?"

"I haven't told them yet. We've talked and that but..."

"Are the other family gunna press charges?"

"No I said I went into foster care and mum and dad adopted me. They seemed to buy it"

"It's good to have you back Beth"

"It's good to be back"

"You look great" He wanted to say beautiful.

"You don't. What's going on with you?" He looked like he had lost weight and looked tired. He had lost that carefree smile.

"Thanks"

"Is it me? Because if it's too hard being in contact and dealing with your family-"

"No, I think your rambling nonsensical messages are the only thing keeping me going"

"Yeah, I never know what to say to an answering machine" she laughed.

"Never would have guessed. That one about the largest ball of twine was fascinating" he smiled.

"Yeah I found a brochure about it when I was at the dentist. Seemed interesting at the time"

"It really wasn't" Abel laughed.

"I'm surprised you're not at the club tonight. Heard there was some big party"

"Didn't feel like it"

"Well looking at those bags underneath your eyes maybe it wasn't such a bad idea"

"I don't look that bad do I?"

"Ya kind of do" she said sympathetically.

"Thanks"

"Still not a bad looking fella though. Look, I should go, let you get some beauty sleep"

"Right, you're sticking around though?"

"Yeah, I'm sticking around" she smiled and slid off the couch.

* * *

"Oh god sorry" Beth looked away quickly as Rebecca shrugged her t-shirt back on.

"No worries, you've seen it all before anyway, not many haven't" she looked down at Janice who was doing up her shirt buttons "Babe, this is my best friend Beth, Beth this is my girlfriend" Beth smiled at the word girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you girlfriend" Beth stretched her hand out and Janice shock it, she forced a smile on her face. Beth could tell she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you best friend"

"Great now you've officially met. Come on lover let's take this into my room" Rebecca stage whispered.

"Night" Beth smiled. Janice gave a curt nod and Rebecca smiled as she took Janice's hand and lead her to her room. Beth threw her bag down and headed for the kettle.

"Oh shit, Abel" Beth turned around to see Rebecca's head peer around the bedroom door.

"Its fine, I'll fill you in tomorrow"

"Promise"

"Promise, there's not much to tell anyway. Go, have fun"

"Tomorrow, I'll meet you at the diner for lunch" with that her head disappeared back behind the door.

* * *

Beth felt a pair of arms rap around her from behind and squeeze.

"How's it going darling?" She recognised his voice straight away.

"Lot better if you weren't suffocating me Tig"

"Shit, sorry. You look like one of the sweet butts from behind" he said apologetically.

"It's fine. Is Tommy around?"

"Yeah I think he's in his room"

"Not that I'm opposed to hugging but you planning on letting me go anytime soon?"

"Right, sorry." He let her go as if it was an afterthought.

"It's fine." She laughed. "I'll see you round"

"Tell Tommy to get his lazy ass out of bed"

"Will do"

* * *

She knocked on Tommy's door. "Come in" She walked in to find Tommy shirtless, lying on the bed. He sat bolt upright when he saw her.

"Hey your back"

"Yep"

"Come in" He jumped up and cleared the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"Thanks"

"So... how are you?"

"Good. Real good. How about you? See your healing well" she pointed to bullet wound.

"Yeah, it's pretty much healed completely"

"That's good"

"This a social call?"

"Sort of. I'm trying to sort out my life"

"And you thought you'd start with me?" Tommy gave a smug smile.

"Abel actually." His face dropped.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Look at me like I just shot Bambi"

"Sorry" he mumbled. He grabbed his shirt off the side and slid it on.

"We need to talk."

"You decided I'm the guy for you?" he joked half heartedly.

"It would be so much easier if you were" Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her. "You're great Tommy. Apart from the whole cheating thing, you were like the perfect boyfriend. You never forgot my birthday; you were the one who remembered when our anniversary was and I never felt taken for granted, again forgetting about the whole cheating thing"

"I'm sor-"

"Let me finish Tommy. You were great, but we were kids when we got together. And I don't mean 'oh I was so young and naive' we were actually children. You asked me out in the playground, underneath the jungle gym for god's sake. If I'm honest its kinda surprising you didn't cheat sooner, or that I stayed faithful. But we're grown ups now, well mostly. We aren't the kids that fell in love."

"But I love you"

"And I love you. I always will but I'm not in love with you" she shook her head "I swore I wouldn't say that, it's so cliché. But its true" she leant forward and took his hands. "I miss you Tommy. I miss your running commentary when we watch a movie and the way you hold the door open even if it means you're standing there for ten minutes. I don't want this to be weird and awkward anymore. You are without a doubt the person who knows me inside out and I don't want to be crossing the street to avoid you anymore. Tell me the truth, no bullshit. Have you, in this time I've been gone ever wanted one of the girls you've slept with to be me?" Tommy shook his head and mumbled.

"No"

"You don't love me Tommy. Not as a girlfriend anyway"

"So this is you finishing with me once and for all?"

"No this is me saying I'm a phone call away if you need a friend but not a booty call"

"I guess that ain't too bad" Tommy laughed.

"So we're good? No more professions of love?"

"No, just friends"

"Good, now come here" she stood up and opened her arms up. Tommy got up and hugged her. "Glad your not dead"

"Me too" he laughed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys this is the last chapter. I hope you like it and don't think it's too rushed. Please review **

**Chapter 22: Beth & Abel**

"Hey Abel" Tommy called out to his brother from the garage.

"What's up?" He asked as he walked over to his brother.

"Uh, Beth came to see me this morning"

"Oh right"

"I know she saw you first"

"It was nothing Tommy"

"I know, I mean, if it was, you know, something, it wouldn't be an issue for me"

"What?"

"Look man" he took Abel's arm and pulled him away from the other mechanics. "You've been a wreck bro. I'm not saying its cool, you know she was mine first and you choosing her over us kinda sucks. But you know" he looked down at his feet "If you two make each other happy"

"Dude, did you really just say that? That is the girliest thing you have ever said"

"Bro shut up. God, I'm trying to be the bigger man or whatever"

"I know" Abel gave his brother a manly punch in the arm. "I appreciate it"

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you"

"Who you kidding?" Abel laughed "I could always kick your ass" he took Tommy in a headlock.

"You're getting old big brother" Tommy laughed as he punched him in the side.

* * *

Gemma looked over at her grandsons play fighting in the garage. "What's going on over there?" Jax asked.

"Your boys are back" Gemma smiled. "Here you gotta sign this"

"The Mason cars done. Can you sort out the paperwork and give her a call?"

"Sure"

"You look good back behind that desk" he kissed her on the head.

"I don't know how you survived without me. Half the files were missing and don't get me started on the accounts"

"I should of started back a long time ago"

"What's Tara doing tonight?"

"Night off I think. Why?"

"I was thinking about making dinner, like the ones we had before Clay died."

"That sounds great ma."

"Make sure Tara's free first. I want all the family there"

* * *

"Hello honey" Jackie opened the door to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Hi mum. Where's dad?"

"Out back putting up the table in the garden"

"Still that death trap?" Beth followed her into the house, shutting the front door behind her.

"You know your father, never throws anything away"

"Remind me at Christmas and I'll get you a new one. He'll have to chuck it then"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Jackie suddenly stopped.

"You ok?"

"You just look very beautiful today"

"Thanks mum"

"I wish you hadn't cut your hair though. It was so lovely long" she said disapprovingly.

"I like it"

"Well ok. But just think about growing it out. People could mistake you for a boy" Beth rolled her eyes and made her way out to the garden.

"Hey dad"

"Bethany" he boomed "You look lovely"

"Thanks"

"Here we are. Salad, sandwiches and some Ice Tea of course" Jackie tottered out with a brimming tray and set it gingerly down on the rickety old table. "You know I don't think I've had brunch since before you were born"

"We had it with the Fowlers in two thousand and... fifteen, if I recall"

"Only you would remember something like that" Jackie said shaking her head.

"We need to talk" Beth blurted.

"About?" Bruce asked.

"You've always said I should be honest with you"

"Absolutely" Jackie placed her hand over Beth's "What is it? Are you pregnant?" she said panic thick in her voice.

"No. No, nothing like that. I...I didn't go to New York to get away from Abel"

"Then why?"

"I know what you did? I know you took me from the hospital"

"Oh god" Jackie turned to Bruce with a horrified look.

"You have to understand Bethany, you were wandering around by yourself all bruised up. We tried to find your parents" Bruce spluttered "When we saw your mother in the hospital bed, dying and heard your father had done it"

"Dad, I get it. I wish you had told me. Preferably before the nightmares and panic attacks"

"That was because...?" Jackie whispered.

"Yeah, my subconscious trying to resolve it or something like that"

"Do you hate us?" Jackie asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course not. Mum from what I remember I used to be scared to speak in case it set _him_ off and she was addict who left me hungry so she could get a fix. I'm not saying it isn't sad that she died but my life with them was awful. You took me in and treated me as your own. How could I hate you for that? I love you even more"

"Oh Beth"

"I just wanted you to know that I met him and their family"

"You mean your family" Bruce stated.

"No your my family. If you still want me that is"

"Of course we do. I couldn't love you more if you came from my womb"

"Gross mum"

"So can we expect a visit from the police?" Bruce said trying to keep his voice even. Beth knew he was happy and relieved, seventeen years with them taught her that much.

"No, her family knew nothing about me and his didn't really care when I went missing. So I told them I'd been put in foster car and you'd adopted me"

"Are you going to stay in contact with them?" Bruce continued.

"A text, maybe an email doubt I'll ever see them again" Both Bruce and Jackie sighed with relief.

"We love you so much Beth"

"I love you too"

* * *

"So everyone is here?" Gemma asked looking around the table.

"Almost" Tommy said as he shoved a bit of carrot into his mouth.

"You haven't invited one of your-"

"Nope Abel's" he interupted.

"What?" Abel spluttered. Just then the doorbell went.

"That'll be her" he jumped up and headed to the door.

"Beth" Gemma exclaimed when they appeared back in the dining room.

"Hi Gemma. Guys" she gave a wave around the room.

"Uh, it's nice to see you"

"You too"

"Take a seat"

"Here you can take mine" Tommy offered. Beth slid into the seat next to Abel.

"Right tuck in everyone" Tara watched Beth across the table. The room was hushed in an awkward silence.

"Relax I'm all good with Abel and Beth" Tommy announced as he shovelled food onto his plate.

"What's with the turn around?" Tara asked.

"We had a talk this morning"

"Actually you did kind of accept it real quick" Beth said suspiciously.

"Well you know what you said made sense. I mean there was a girl in my bathroom when you were there and I didn't care if you knew. So I figured I was over you"

"Your all class Tommy" Beth laughed. Tara smiled across the table at Beth. She hadn't seen Abel this happy in months and if Tommy didn't care neither did she. Beth felt Abel's hand grab hers under the table when she looked up she saw his carefree smile.

"So are we like, you know?" he whispered.

"Together? I hope so I didn't walk into the lion's den for nothing Teller"

"Good coz I missed you" Beth smiled up at him.

"You should have savoured it because you're stuck with me now"

"I ain't complaining" just then Gemma dinged her glass, the room went silent.

"All I want to say is that I'm glad all the family is here. And I mean all" she winked at Beth "And eat up and enjoy because I ain't doing this every week." She laughed. Everyone raised there glass.

THE END


End file.
